Vuelve a ser como antes
by Katsuy Akano
Summary: Atemu no sabe si decirle a Yuugi lo que siente por él y una hechicera le da unas pociones que lo ayudaran o ¿le perjudicaran?y ¿Yuugi podra ayudarlo? YYxY
1. Dos Frascos

**Resumen**: Atemu no sabe si decirle a Yuugi lo que siente por él y una hechicera le da unas pociones que lo ayudaran o ¿le perjudicaran? **YYxY** (como todos mis fics)

**Advertencia**: este es shonen Ai por el momento aquellas personas que no les gusta este tipo de relación (homo-fóbicas) por favor cierre esta ventana, sino continué leyendo XD, mas adelante quizás se convierta en un Yaoi, aun no tengo bien claro si lo aré o no, depende de mi estado de animo  
Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, solos los ocupo para que mi mente se entretenga un rato y no ande de ocio haciéndome preguntas ridículas, espero que mi momento de ocio las o los entretenga un rato

* * *

_**-.-.-.- Dos Frascos -.-.-.-**_

Como todas las mañanas el pequeño Yuugi tomaba desayuno antes de irse al instituto, su abuelito y Atemu conversaban animadamente con el pequeño hasta que a este se le hizo hora de irse, tomo su mochila y despidiéndose de su abuelito emprendió camino junto con Atemu. Atemu hacia mas de un año que obtuvo un cuerpo propio gracias a un hechizo que Isis había echo junto con Shadi, y ahora el ex–faraón de Egipto vivía con su aibou_(compañero)_ en la casa-tienda del abuelo Motou Suguroku, Atemu había tomado unas clases de reparador de computador y se había conseguido un trabajo que le daba para poder aportar en la casa y poder salir. Por otra parte Yuugi estaba en primer año de Arquitectura, el pequeño no se había percatado de su gusto por la arquitectura hasta que se dio en su ultimo año en la preparatoria que siempre que podía estaba leyendo libros de cómo se construyeron las edificaciones antiguas, aunque antes siempre pensó en ser un arqueólogo igual que lo fue su Abuelito y su Padre, pero se sorprendió enormemente cuando vio que le agradaba más la arquitectura que ser arqueólogo, pero en cierto grado igual estaba ligado a la arqueología pero de otro punto de vista.

Como siempre hikari_(Luz)_ y Yami_(Oscuridad)_ iban conversando animadamente, era una gran suerte para ambos el que el trabajo de Atemu y el instituto de Yuugi estuviesen por el mismo camino, aunque solo de ida se iban junto ya que en el horario de vuelta siempre habían diferencias, pero eso no les importaba solo les importaba el estar acompañándose. Llegaron a la esquina que tenían que separarse, Yuugi se despidió de Atemu con un beso en la mejilla y se fue para el instituto, mientras este último se tocaba la mejilla donde la había recién acariciado su aibou

Atemu: "como me gustaría que Yuugi me viese más que un _hermano mayor_, sino como su koibito_(Amante)_ pero no se como hacer que me vea como tal" – suspiro pesadamente y siguió su rumbo hacia su trabajo, hoy le tocaba un día pesado y no por el trabajo, sino por sus pensamientos que no lo dejaban en paz

Atemu estaba trabajando en varios computadores al mismo tiempo, tenia varias piezas dispersas en el suelo y otras enzima de la mesa, mientras con un desarmador en la mano derecha se golpeaba la cabeza con el mango de este y la izquierda golpeaba la mesa intentaba descifrar como podía haber gente tan "tonta" que dejaba la cpu sin las tapas que la cubrían y así le cayera cuanta cosa había cerca de este, ya que encontró una memoria portátil, una cuchara, manchas de jugo de quien sabe que sabor y otras cosas más, en vez de cpu parecía un "guarda objetos". Mientras veía que el problema era que la memoria de la cpu se había quemado igual que el ventilador un compañero de trabajo entraba en la oficina del ex–faraón. Este era de un metro setenta y cinco, pelo negro y largo hasta los hombros, ojos grises, llevaba un pantalón mezclilla azul y una remera blanca con letras negras en la espalda que decía "KON", el cual era el nombre de la tienda en que trabajaban

Hitoride: vaya Atemu si que estas inspirado hoy, mira cuantas maquinas ya has desarmado

Atemu: jajaja no son muchas, son solo 5 y tengo que tener por lo menos 10 listas hoy

Hitoride: y cuantas llevas?

Atemu: mm… creo que unas 7 u 8 no recuerdo bien

Hitoride: espero que puedas terminar antes de almuerzo – dijo con sarcasmo, ya que era verdad iba ser dentro de media hora la hora de almuerzo

Atemu: es que había dejado lista unas cuantas ayer y solo tenia que cambiarle las piezas, así que no era tanto el trabajo hoy – siguió trabajando en la cpu que tenía encima, pasaron unos minutos y volvió a hablar – y ¿a qué has venido a mi desorden?

Hitoride: bueno es que quería saber a donde me vas a llevar a comer hoy

Atemu¿llevarte a comer?

Hitoride¿es qué ya no lo recuerdas? La semana pasada me toco a mí pagar el almuerzo de los dos y esta semana te toca a ti

Atemu: perdón es que estaba en las nubes… la verdad no se donde podemos ir a comer hoy

Hitoride: pues yo se donde – puso encima de la mesa de Atemu un panfleto (volante) donde salía la inauguración de un nuevo lugar de comida rápida – aquí vamos a comer

Atemu¿_Kijutsu?_(¿Magía?) – pregunto extrañado a su amigo ya que él no creía para nada en la magia

Hitoride: así es, el nombre completo es "comida mágica" pero lo están promocionando como Kijutsu¿no te parece genial el nombre? Sobre todo porque a ti te gusta hablar del destino y cosas relacionadas con la magia

Atemu: si, tienes razón pero tú eras él que no creía

Hitoride: vamos si es un lugar de comida rápida, no es que allí vayan hacer magia o algo así – Atemu sonrió a su amigo y volvió a ver el panfleto

Al llegar la hora de colación Atemu y Hitoride fueron a la tienda kijutsu donde con un gran letrero decía **inauguración**, solo por hoy se puede repetir el plato gratis, más adelante habían carteles de propaganda y en la ventana del local decía "bienvenido al lugar donde la comida aparece por arte de magia" o "lo que nunca creyó real aquí sucederá", la tienda en si no era gran cosa estaba adornada con colores suaves el techo era blanco y sus paredes amarillo pálido, las mesas eran blancas y los fierros que las sostenían eran rojo casi tirando para rosado y las sillas eran del mismo color de las mesas, había gente pero no mucha en comparación del lugar que era bastante espacioso y había varias camareras atendiendo. Atemu y Hitoride se sentaron en una mesa con vista a la calle y esperaron a que los atendieran

Camarera: buenas tardes aquí tienen el menú para que elijan lo que desean, cuando decidan me llaman – la camarera se queda viendo a los dos hombres sentados en la mesa, sobre todo a Atemu, se pone un poco roja y se va

Hitoride: rayos al salir contigo solo haces que me de envidia

Atemu: ah? – Atemu estaba tan concentrado viendo el menú que no presto atención a la camarera

Hitoride: el que te guste un chico no es motivo de que no te fijes en nadie más, a menos claro que seas gay y te fijes en los hombres nomás

Atemu: ya te lo he dicho varias veces Ride, yo solo tengo ojos para Yuugi, además porque siempre tienes que preguntar si soy gay, si ya sabes la respuesta

Hitoride: ya no te enojes Atemu, solo estaba bromeando… hablando de tu pequeño amigo, dime ¿te has declarado o te le has insinuado aunque sea?

Atemu: – suspira – creo que mi miedo de perderlo es más grande que mi necesidad de decirle lo que siento – Hitoride le hace una seña a la camarera para que vaya al puesto

Hitoride: te diré que si no le dices lo que sientes, vas a terminar por dejarlo salir de una forma u otra

Camarera¿qué es lo que desean comer? – pregunta sonriente y mirando a Atemu de reojo, mientras este ve solo por la ventana

Hitoride: pues quiero 2 hamburguesas con una bebida y un café

Camarera: si quieren pueden acompañarlo de papas fritas y empanadas de queso o también pueden pedir las hamburguesas junto con dos pizzas personales

Hitoride: prefiero la primera y tu Atemu – este no responde y sigue mirando la ventana – bueno que sean las dos iguales

Camarera: bueno dos ordenes 3 una acompañada con un café y la otra con una bebida, luego se las traigo – y la camarera se va

Hitoride¿en que piensas? – no obtiene respuestas por parte del ex–faraón así que le manda una patada por debajo de la mesa haciendo que este se queje – tu no prestabas atención y tenia que llamarla de alguna forma

Atemu: prefiero más de la forma tradicional – dice sobándose su pierna atacada para llamar su atención

Hitoride: sabes que odio hacerlo todo como los demás – le sonríe de forma malvada – y dime en que pensabas

Atemu: en lo que me dijiste, que si no lo se lo decía pronto explotaría de alguna forma, pero sabes prefiero eso a perder la amistad de mi amigo – dice con la mirada triste

Hitoride: no hay caso tu eres alguien que va a la deriva

Atemu: quizás, pero creo que es lo mejor – al poco rato llegaron las ordenes y los dos empezaron a comer y riéndose de las anécdotas de los dos

Después de aquello volvieron al trabajo hasta que llego las 18 horas, los dos amigos se despidieron ya que vivían para lados contrarios. Atemu iba concentrado en sus pensamientos y dejando que sus piernas lo guiaran y sin darse cuenta llego al local "Kijutsu", y lo empezó a ver con más detenimiento y se dio cuenta de que al lado del local había una pequeña puerta que decía "veo más allá de lo que puedes ver", con mucha curiosidad toco la puerta y al recibir un "pase" entro al lugar, el lugar era oscuro, telas finas colgaban de las paredes y al centro de la pequeña habitación había una mesa, cojines para sentarse, encima de la mesa velas con aroma encendidas, naipes, una bola de cristal, dados y otras cosas más. De entre las cortinas salio una mujer ya de edad, con ropa de gitana y ojos demasiado pintados, esta se reclino a la mesa y le hizo el gesto a Atemu para que hiciera lo mismo

Hechicera: buenas noches joven Atemu¿en que puedo ayudarlo? – pregunto con cortesía la señora mientras veía la cara de asombro de ex–faraón

Atemu: en realidad no se si me pueda ayudar

Hechicera: veo que a pesar de su edad su mayor preocupación es el amor o ¿me equivoco?

Atemu: si así es, es la primera vez que me enamoro

Hechicera: para tener 3021 años es bastante extraño – Atemu iba a decir algo respecto a su edad y la señora lo detiene – no te preocupes no le diré a nadie que fue usted antes un faraón de Egipto, dejemos eso de lado y centrémonos mejor en lo que le pasa a usted

Atemu: dígame ¿que puedo hacer?, no se si mi aibou siente o no algo por mí y eso me esta matando poco a poco

Hechicera: yo no te puedo decir que si o que no, ya que no conozco a aquella persona que aflige su corazón, pero si puedo decirle que si quiere saber que sentimientos guarda aquella persona por usted tengo algo que lo podría ayudar – se levanta de donde estaba y busca en un armario, se escucha como suenan algunos frascos, luego de obtener el que quería vuelve a la mesa – este frasco le permitirá saber que encierra su amigo en su corazón – le pasa un frasco que contenía un liquido de color rosado a Atemu y este queda mirándolo

Atemu: pero… – apreta el frasco en su mano – pero ¿si la respuesta no es la que quiero espero? – la señora pone otro frasco enfrente de Atemu

Hechicera: este otro frasco le ayudara a olvidar aquel dolor – deja sobre la mesa otro frasco y este tenía un liquido color azul oscuro, Atemu toma el otro frasco y se queda mirando a la señora – del primer frasco que le di solo necesita darle una cucharada, puede disolverla en agua o en alguna cosa, esta no cambiara el sabor de lo que le este dando, y de la segunda si es necesario ocuparla solo tiene que tomar 5 gotas en un vaso con agua

Atemu: muchas gracias – le da el dinero a la hechicera y se para del los cojines, pero la voz de la mujer lo hace detenerse

Hechicera: tengo que advertirle que el segundo frasco es muy peligroso, si no se ocupa adecuadamente tendrá un gran problema – se levanta del asiento para retirarse

Atemu¿que tipo de problemas?

Hechicera: solo le puedo decir que tendrán un gran problema las personas que le rodean si no ocupa correctamente el segundo frasco – con eso se retira de la vista de la Atemu dejando a este con una gran duda en la cabeza

**Continuara**

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

Hola a todas las lectoras, como verán estoy de vuelta, no se si vuelva a subir aquellos fics que deje incompletos pero estoy haciendo este y otros más que se me han venido a la cabeza durante este tiempo, espero que no se enojen por los anteriores ya que si los buscan no los encontraran, cuando estén listos yo les avisare pero por el momento quiero hacer este que lleva más tiempo que los anteriores (ya que era un desafió que le hice a una amiga pero nunca lo hizo, así que lo tome yo) bueno nos estaremos viendo en el otro capitulo nn espero que este les guste BYE!!!


	2. El uso de los dos frascos

**Advertencia**: este es shonen Ai por el momento aquellas personas que no les gusta este tipo de relación (homo-fóbicas) por favor cierre esta ventana, sino continué leyendo XD, mas adelante quizás se convierta en un Yaoi, aun no tengo bien claro si lo aré o no, depende de mi estado de animo

**Aclaración: **_lo que habla el personaje esta después de los dos puntos y en cursivas,_ lo que hace el personaje esta después del guión y esta con letra norma, **las letras en negro son para resaltar las cosas** y lo de entre paréntesis es la traducción de las palabras japonesas por si alguien no sabe que significa ejemplo hi(hola) xD

Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, solos los ocupo para que mi mente se entretenga un rato y no ande de ocio haciéndome preguntas ridículas, espero que mi momento de ocio a las o los entretenga un rato

* * *

**-.-.-.-.- El uso de los dos frascos -.-.-.-.-**

Atemu llegaba a la casa-tienda con un montón de dudas acerca de los frasquitos y una de aquellas era si de verdad ocuparía el primero para conocer los sentimientos de su aibou, no sabia que hacer realmente, entro a la ducha esperando que eso le ayudara a relajarse y así tener una mejor vista de las opciones que tenía, pero aun así no logro nada. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y tomo el frascos que le ayudarían a conocer los sentimientos de su aibou, suspiro pesadamente y luego lo apretó contra su pecho… ya había tomado una decisión. Se vistió y bajo las escaleras para entrar a la cocina y prepara algo para comer, jugo y unas galletas serían suficientes, las puso en una bandeja y se encamino para la habitación de su hikari, toco la puerta y escucho desde adentro un "pase" y eso hizo, vio a su pequeño protegido con unos libros sobre la mesa, uno de ellos abierto, y un cuaderno sacando información de estos.

Atemu: _Yuugi te traje algo de comer _

Yuugi: _gracias Atemu, hace rato que no he comido nada_ – le sonrío haciendo que el Faraón le devolviera la sonrisa

Atemu: _y ¿adonde te la dejo?_ – Yuugi miro su cuaderno abierto y todos los libros que tenía, así que se paro y se sentón en la cama, Atemu entendió y le paso la bandeja, para que comiera tranquilamente su aibou se decidió marchar – _bueno te dejo para que sigas estudiando_ – le sonrió amorosamente, pero la voz de su aibou lo hizo detener

Yuugi: _espera, hace tiempo que no conversamos… y pues… desearía conversar contigo_ – dijo apenado mirando el piso

Atemu: _pero ¿y tus estudios? _

Yuugi: _no importa_ – negó con la cabeza y miro a los ojos a Atemu – _creo que ya es suficiente por hoy, he estudiado desde que llegue y ya no le cabe nada más a mi cabeza_ – los dos rieron un poco y Atemu se sentó al lado de su aibou

Atemu: _y dime ¿de que quieres conversar?_ – Yuugi se empezó a beber el jugo hasta dejarlo hasta la mitad –_ vaya si que tenías sed _– comento sorprendido

Yuugi:_ y hambre_ – le contesto sonriendo, para luego ofrecerle de las galletas que Atemu le había llevado – _¿quieres?_ – Atemu saco una mientras que Yuugi sacaba otra –_ el instituto me esta comiendo todo mi tiempo_ – hablo después de unos minutos de silencio – ya ni siquiera salgo con mis amigo a divertirme como lo hacia antes

Atemu: _tienes razón, te estas matando con tus estudios, sabes _– lo mira y le sonríe – _se que quieres sacar a tiempo tu carrera, pero no por eso tienes que matarte estudiando, igual lo puedes hacer y dejar tiempo para la diversión_

Yuugi: – suspira – _no se como lo hiciste tú Atemu, cuando vi que sacaste tan rápido esa carrera creí que también podría hacerlo yo, pero me equivoque_ – se termina de beber el jugo y de comer las últimas galletas

Atemu: _sabes que aun no la termino, por lo menos son seis años para tener un buen titulo y espero continuar estudiando el otro año_

Yuugi: _¿estudiar y trabajar?_ – pregunto asombrado el pequeño, ya que él apenas si podía con los estudios y eso le saca una risita a Atemu

Atemu: _Yuugi puede que tu en este momento tengas problemas para llevar bien tus estudios ya que es tu primero año en un instituto y este es muy diferente a la escuela, pero cuando logres llevar el ritmo podrás ver que se puede estudiar y trabajar_

Yuugi: _¿y como lograste tu llevar también el ritmo desde del primer día?_

Atemu: _acuérdate que fui Faraón y por aquello siempre tenia que estar estudiando, es por ello que no se me hizo problema mantener el paso durante ese año_

Yuugi:_ ojala tuviese cabeza para todo esto_

Atemu: _pues la tienes, pero solo debes aprender a ocuparla y eso lo vas a aprender durante el año_

Yuugi: _¿y si no lo logro?_ – apreta sus manos y Atemu las toma intentando relajarlo

Atemu: _no tienes por que preocuparte por aquello Yuugi, ya veras que si puedes y así sacaras esta carrera_

Yuugi: _eso espero_ – se quedaron un rato así, Yuugi pensando en si podía sacar aquella carrera que había entrado y Atemu observando cada movimiento que hacia su pequeño protegido, hasta que Yuugi rompió el silencio – _esto… Atemu ya me puedes soltar las manos_ – dijo avergonzado y Atemu las aparto rápidamente igual avergonzado

Atemu: _perdón, es que me quede pensando – le sonrió amigablemente, para luego apartar la mirada_ – Yuugi te puedo hacer una pregunta

Yuugi: _ya la hiciste_ – respondió juguetón el pequeño, lo cual hizo sacarle una risa al ex–faraón

Atemu:_ Yuugi quisiera saber… pues… _– Yuugi miraba atento a su amigo, mientras que este jugaba con sus manos viendo si de allí podía sacar valor para preguntar – _pues… ¿quién te gusta? _– dijo después de un minuto, Yuugi se quedo mirando al Faraón, no se esperaba esa pregunta

Yuugi: _pues_ – suspiro y cerro los ojos para pensar un poco – _me gusta Anzu_ – dijo el pequeño después de unos segundos – _¿Por qué lo preguntas Atemu?_

Atemu: _pues por nada, solo por curiosidad _– dijo escondiendo su mirada en sus mechones rubios, para luego pararse de la cama – _bueno será mejor que descanses, mañana tienes clases temprano y no sería bueno que pasaras la noche en vela_ – Yuugi quedo un poco confundido por la reacción del Faraón – _oyasumi_(buenas noches)_ Yuugi _

Yuugi: _oyasumi nasai_(buenas noches pero de una forma más cordial)_ Atemu _– Atemu abandono la habitación del pequeño rápidamente y dejando a un confundido Yuugi en esta

Atemu entro a su habitación apresuradamente y cerro la puerta, para dejarse caer por esta y llorar escondiendo su rostro entre las rodillas. No podía creerlo, él deseaba que la respuesta fuese otra, que no fuese aquella, esperaba que le dijera "una chica que conozco en el instituto" o "nadie por el momento" pero no Anzu, no aquella joven que le había dicho a él _te amo _cuando estuvo Yuugi encerrado por culpa del oricalcos, no aquella joven que él creyó estar enamorado igual pero no eran más que los sentimiento de su aibou que lo confundieron. Siguió llorando por un buen rato más hasta que sus ojos ya no soltaban lágrima alguna, se paro con dificultad del suelo y se acerco al velador para ver un frasco color azul oscuro, lo toma y se queda mirándolo

Atemu: _¿dijo 5 gotas? Pero el dolor es tan gran que siento¿acaso solo 5 gotas podrán hacer olvidar este dolor? No, yo no deseo simplemente olvidar este dolor, lo que deseo es olvidare… si olvidar eso quiero_ – toma el vaso que estaba sobre el velador para luego de verter el liquido azulino en este, bebérselo

El día no tardo mucho en aparecer y los rayos del sol que anunciaban que era otro día el cual vivir estos se colaban por la ventana del ex–faraón pegándole en el rostro, este ya hacia en el suelo de su habitación recargándose sobre su cama, parpadeo repetidas veces para adaptarse a la luz que se le pegaba en el rostro, lucia un rostro agotado, muy triste, sus ojos hinchados por tanto llorar y con ojeras. Se levanto del duro suelo para entrar al baño e intentar arreglar un poco su rostro, luego bajo a comer algo y se fue a su trabajo más temprano de lo común. Al llegar a su lugar de trabajo no había nadie así que tuvo que abrir él y limpiar, luego de unos quince a veinte minutos empezaron a llegar sus compañeros de trabajo (los cuales eran tres) y preguntarle por que la carita que llevaba, él solo respondió "que no tengo otra cara y que si le me dicen un lugar donde comprar una iré de inmediato a comprarme una para que ustedes estén más conforme con mi rostro" esto saco unas risas a sus compañeros y empezaron a trabajar al tiro ya que les había llegado de inmediato trabajo y al jefe no le gustaba para nada que sus clientes esperaran.

Mientras en la casa-tienda Yuugi miraba preocupado las escaleras, era raro que el faraón aun no hubiese bajado, así que decidió ir a ver que le pasaba a su guardián. Toco la puerta repetidas veces pero siempre con el mismo resultado "ninguna respuesta", esto preocupo más al pequeño ya que el faraón no era del sueño pesado así que decidió entrar, al ver la habitación vacía quedo muy asombrado, desde que el faraón se entero de que su trabajo quedaba a la misma dirección que el instituto de Yuugi le había pedido que prometiera que siempre se iban a ir juntos, pero ahora él rompía su promesa y es más no le había avisado. Bajo corriendo las escaleras para tomar su mochila e irse, estaba muy enojado con el faraón pero no podía pedirle explicaciones ahora ni quedarse esperándolo hasta que volviera, tenía que ir al instituto o sino llegaría más tarde de lo que iba a llegar.

Los relojes marcaban la una y media, algunos más otros menos, y con eso muchas personas empiezan a dejar sus puestos de trabajo para irse a comer algo o simplemente ir a estirar las piernas. Dos jóvenes iban conversando animadamente hasta llegar a un lugar de comida rápida que tenía por nombre "Kijitsu" entraron y una joven de pelo rubio largo amarrado completo, ojos color verde, un gorro que decía "Kijitsu", un delantal igual blanco, una polera amarilla y unos pantalones cortos azules los atiende en la mesa que se encontraban.

Camarera: _es bueno volver a verlos_ – dice mirando de reojo a Atemu – _¿Qué desean comer hoy?_

Hitoride: _yo quiero lo mismo de ayer_ – dijo animado, esperando ver cuanto se acordaba de él la camarera

Camarera: _a ver si recuerdo bien, ayer ordenaron dos hamburguesas acompañadas de papas fritas y empanadas y para tomar un café junto con una bebida_ – contesto sonríen al ver la cara de sorpresa del cliente

Hitoride:_ puedo sacar tres conclusiones de esto y son: que ayer hubieron muy pocas personas, cosa que dudo mucho ya que escuche muchos comentarios acerca de este lugar ayer, la segunda es que tú atendiste muy pocos cliente o la tercera es que tienes demasiada buena memoria _– la camarera le sonríe y le contesta

Camarera: _pues es la tercera, no por nada estudio y trabajo al mismo tiempo_

Hitoride:_ y con buena razón lo puedes hacer_

Camarera: _y dígame ¿su amigo pensativo va a desear lo mismo?_ – Hitoride le da una patada por debajo de la mesa a Atemu

Atemu: _auch! Debes dejar de hacer eso para llamar mi atención_ – dice enojado sobándose la pierna

Hitoride: _pues es de mala educación dejar a una joven tan bella como esta esperando tu respuesta_ – la camarera se sonroja por el comentario

Atemu:_ perdón, solo quiero la orden número 1_

Camarera: _¿un completo normal, papas fritas, empanadas de queso y una bebida?_ – preguntó anotando lo que deseaba Atemu y este solo le dio un "si"

Hitoride: _vaya al lado de ustedes quedo como alguien de poca capacidad mental, mira que Atemu solo leyó un poco el menú ayer y ya se sabe que trae cada orden_

Atemu:_ solo me aprendí las 5 primeras, el resto no_

Camarera: _vaya eso es asombroso_ – contesto emocionado – _bueno ya les traigo sus ordenes_ – y con eso se fue

Hitoride: _claro intento impresionar un poco a la muchacha y tú sales como si nada y la impresionas más que yo, esto es injusticia_ – Atemu solo hace un "hm" y nada más – _ya hombre ahora si que me preocupaste, dime que te ocurre_ – Atemu se queda mirándolo

Atemu: _no se a que te refieres_

Hitoride: _¿cómo que no sabes? Solo mírate la cara, es como si hubieses llorado toda la noche, sin dormir nada y además esa cara de tristeza que te llega al piso, algo malo te pasa ¡y quiero saber que es!_ – contesto ya un poco molesto

Atemu: _pues veras… _

Camarera: _aquí tienen_ – dice interrumpiendo a Atemu, y este se queda mirando al piso –_orden 1 para el joven apuesto de aquí y orden 3 para el otro joven apuesto_ – dice colocando en sus respectivos lugares las ordenes – _si desean algo más me dicen_

Hitoride:_ si, me gustaría saber tu nombre _– le pregunta sonriendo y dándole una mirada de seducción

Camarera_: me llamo Kibou_(esperanza) – contesta antes de irse

Hitoride: _que lindo nombre_ – dice mirándola, mientras esta se iba por el pasillo – _ya Atemu dime que te pasa_ – habla después que ve que la muchacha desaparece de su vista

Atemu: _ayer le pregunte a Yuugi quien le gustaba_

Hitoride: _y dime… no mejor no deja adivinar, se tomo su tiempo para luego decirte que te amaba_ – decía feliz su amigo – _aunque si fuese así no tendrías esa cara… no me digas que…_– Atemu le afirma – _¡ah¡Como es que no te dejo hacerlo!! _– Atemu lo queda mirando

Atemu:_ que demonios… no¡no es eso! _– dice rojo

Hitoride: _vaya así que si te pones rojo _– habla con sarcasmo, ya que era la primera vez que hacia que Atemu se pusiera rojo

Atemu: – suspira para relajarse y con eso su sonrojo se va – _no es que Yuugi no haya querido hacerlo conmigo, ya que solo soy su amigo_

Hitoride: _no puede se_ – mira extrañado a su amigo, aunque él no conocía a Yuugi en persona, conocía los relatos de su amigo y ya había sacado solo la conclusión de que el pequeño amaba a Atemu, por aquello esa respuesta no le concordaba con su conclusión

Atemu: _ayer le pregunte después de un rato de conversar con él quien era la persona que amaba y su respuesta fue "me gusta a Anzu" entonces… _– es interrumpido por su amigo

Hitoride: _dijo "me gusta" que es muy diferente a "amo a Anzu" o sea ¡aun tienes posibilidad viejo!_

Atemu_: te equivocas_ – y Hitoride lo mira consternado –_ cuando compartíamos el mismo cuerpo, en el momento en el que el oricalcos se llevo el alma de mi aibou, ella se me declaro y yo le dije que le correspondía, pero al cabo de un tiempo me di cuenta que aquellos sentimientos no me correspondían a mi sino a mou hitori no ore_(mi otro yo pero de forma de confianza)

Hitoride:_ déjame decirte 2 cosas, la primera es que siempre que dices "compartíamos el mismo cuerpo" me sale muy gay y la segunda es que como chucha sabes que al enano le gustaba su amiga y que mierda que le gustara en aquel tiempo aquella perra ya ha pasado un montón de tiempo desde que eso, ya debe haber olvidado a esa perra culia_ – habla enojado

Atemu: _¿por qué cada vez que te enojas sacas tus mejores palabras?_ – pregunta levantando elegantemente una ceja

Hitoride: _perdón… pero que lo encuentro estúpido que aun ese enano este enamorado de esa perra_

Atemu: _primero que nada deja de insultar a mis amigos, ya sabes que odio que lo hagan, segundo el lazo que compartía con mi hikari era grande y podíamos saber que pensaba el otro y tercero ¿Por qué no? Esta bien que ya haya pasado un poco más de un año que no la ve, pero eso no significa que no siga sintiendo nada por ella_

Hitoride:_ el amor perdura en el tiempo ¿eso quieres decir?_ – Atemu asiente con la cabeza – _Por favor el es un mocoso que apenas sabe a ir al baño solo, perdón por la expresión, tu crees que a su edad va a "enamorarse de por vida" por favor aun no sabe nada del mundo y no creo que tu sepas mucho más_

Atemu: _créeme el sabe más del mundo que tú y yo se mucho más de lo que te imaginas_

Hitoride: _no me salgas otra vez con eso de que fuiste el faraón de Egipto hace tres mil año, no creo en las reencarnaciones ni mucho menos en la magia, pero mi punto es que él quizás o no se dejo llevar por los las cosas que le decían sus amigos o por como actuaba ella hacia él¿no me dijiste que ella era su primera amiga mujer? _– Atemu asiente con la cabeza – _entonces pues ¿no puede haber confundido amistad por amor? Además ¿cómo mierda estas tan seguro de que ese ena… niño no te mintió?_

Atemu: _no creo que Yuugi me mienta, nunca me ha mentido_

Hitoride:_ pero podría ser su primera vez por miedo a tu respuesta_

Atemu:_ y tu ¿por qué insistes tanto que Yuugi me ama?_

Hitoride: _por todo lo que me has contado, por la actitud que dices que tiene hacia ti, por todas las cosas que pasaron juntos, todo aquello me lleva a pensar que él te ama, ahora dime tu una cosa ¿Cómo es que estas tan seguro de que Yuugi no te mintió? Porque no te creo eso de que "no creo que me mienta"_

Atemu: – suspira y cierra los ojos –_ ayer cuando volvía a casa, deje que mis pies me guiaran ya que iba pesando en como decirle a Yuugi que me gustaba, cuando me di cuenta vi que estaba parado al frente de esta tienda y me di cuenta que al lado había una puerta que conducía a una hechicera o maga o como quieras llamarle, ella me dio dos frascos el primero contenía una formula de saber a quien le gusta una persona y la segunda es para olvidarse de esta_

Hitoride: _¿y crees que esa mierda funcionó? Tengo dos cosas que demuestran que no funciono y que te quitaron dinero en fea, la primera _– levanta el dedo índice – _es que tu "Hikari" no te dijo la verdad_

Atemu: _¿y la segunda?_ – pregunta con curiosidad ya que la primera no tenia forma de demostrar nada

Hitoride: _te tomaste toda la botella ¿verdad?_

Atemu: _¿que tiene que ver eso?_

Hitoride:_ contesta la pregunta Mutou Atemu_

Atemu: _si, me la tome toda_

Hitoride:_ ya ves eso lo demuestra_ – Atemu levanta una ceja e iba a decir algo, pero Hitoride lo detiene – _aun lo recuerdas ¿verdad?_ – Atemu asiente – _la segunda es…_ – levanta dos dedos el índice y el de almadio – _que aun no olvidas a Yuugi_

Atemu: _la pócima era para los sentimientos_ – intento excusarse

Hitoride: _¿y que? Aun lo amas¿verdad? Aun te quita tu respiración, aun te tiene amarrado, aun no puedes dejar de pensar un segundo en él, aun tienes en tu noventa y nueve por ciento de tu cabeza él, aun no puedes soportar el hecho de que él ame a otra persona _– Atemu desvía la mirada –_ ya ves, tengo razón_

Atemu:_ quizás la tenga, quiero creer que la tienes, pero no lo se_

Hitoride: _¡ah! Me vas a sacar canas de todos los colores_ – deja caer su cabeza sobre la mesa sonando fuerte la el golpe, eso preocupa a Atemu haciendo que se pare del asiento – _mejor comamos antes que haya un homicidio aquí_ – en su frente se ve una marca roja por causa del golpe

Atemu mira a su amigo, realmente le era de gran ayuda, pero no sabía que pensar realmente ya no sabía con que llenar su cabeza. El resto de la tarde continuó tranquilamente para Atemu sin ninguna otra pelea o discusión más. Al llegar a la casa solo se acostó en su cama, no quería saber nada del mundo y sobre todo nada de esa casa o de un ocupante de esta.

**Continuara**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, intentare actualizar todos los días ya que veo demasiado poco movimientos en los fics de Yu-Gi-Oh y eso me molesta, así que nos estamos leyendo nn bye!


	3. Los sentimientos de Yuugi

**Advertencia**: este es shonen Ai por el momento aquellas personas que no les gusta este tipo de relación (homo-fóbicas) por favor cierre esta ventana, sino continué leyendo XD, mas adelante quizás se convierta en un Yaoi, aun no tengo bien claro si lo aré o no, depende de mi estado de animo

**Aclaración: **_lo que habla el personaje esta después de los dos puntos y en cursivas,_ lo que hace el personaje esta después del guión y esta con letra norma, **las letras en negro son para resaltar las cosas** y lo de entre paréntesis es la traducción de las palabras japonesas por si alguien no sabe que significa ejemplo hi(hola) xD

Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, solos los ocupo para que mi mente se entretenga un rato y no ande de ocio haciéndome preguntas ridículas, espero que mi momento de ocio a las o los entretenga un rato

* * *

**-.-.-.-.- Los sentimientos de Yuugi -.-.-.-.-**

Yuugi como todas las mañanas se levanto estirándose para sacarse el sueño y que este no lo convenciera de volver a la cama y seguir durmiendo. Se dio un baño para luego vestirse e ir a tomar desayuno con su abuelito y Atemu, esa era su rutina de todas las mañanas pero no le aburría. Luego de comer se fue con Atemu camino hacia el instituto, le encantaba pasar aquel tiempo con su amigo y siempre lo aprovechaba al máximo, cuando llego la hora de despedirse el pequeño le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su Yami y al darse cuenta de lo que hizo se despidió rápidamente y se fue corriendo. La cara la tenía roja y su respiración estaba agitada, nunca antes le había dado un beso a Atemu y no entendía el porque ahora lo hizo y más aun porque estaba tan agitado y nervioso, se olvido de esto cuando escucho el toque de la campana anunciando que las clases comenzaban y que tendría que correr para que el profesor no lo dejase afuera.

Ya era la hora de comer y el pequeño como siempre se junto con su buen amigo Jou, a pesar de que había pasado tiempo, Yuugi seguía teniendo contacto con sus amigos: Anzu se había ido a los Estados Unidos para poder estudiar baile y Onda estaba en otra universidad estudiando pedagogía en educación física (profesor de gimnasia) e incluso con Rebbeca que la llamaban de vez en cuando para juntarse con ella y salir como grupo. Jou estaba estudiando diseño grafico en la mismo instituto de Yuugi y aunque no le iba muy bien ponía todo su empeño ya que le había gustado la carrera desde que escucho hablar de ella. Jou y Yuugi siempre se juntaban para la hora de colación y a veces estudiaban juntos, Jou había logrado avanzar mucho gracias a la ayuda de su pequeño amigo ya que siempre le ayudaba con el ramo más difícil para él**matemáticas**. Después de conversar y comer durante la hora de colación se separaron para ir a sus respectivas clases, no sin antes ponerse de acuerdo de que se iban a ir juntos y que se juntarían a la salida del instituto.

A la hora de salida el pequeño corría apresuradamente, se había olvidado completamente de que tenía que ir a buscar libros para estudiar en la tarde y si no los iba a buscar de inmediato no podría terminar el trabajo de investigación ni mucho menos estudiar para el examen de la próxima semana, solo esperaba que Jou lo esperara un poco. Al llegar a la biblioteca tropezó con una chica de cabellos rubios largos sueltos y ojos verdes, le pidió disculpas y esta solo le sonrió y le dijo "no te preocupes", y Yuugi siguió su camino, pidió los libros a la bibliotecaria y cuando los vio casi se callo ya que eran cinco libros de quinientas paginas el más pequeño y el más grande de novecientas, ya se podía hacer una idea de cuanta información tendría que meterse en su cabeza para los venideros exámenes, guardo el libro más grande en su mochila y los otros los llevo en las manos, ahora solo rezaba para que Jou estuviera en la entrada y así le ayudaría con uno o dos libros.

Jou: _Yuug que te demo…_ – pero al ver los libros de su amigo callo sus palabras – pásame dos para que no vayas tan cargado viejo – _toma los dos libros más gruesos que vio_ – se que la otra semana partimos con los exámenes, pero no creo que puedas estudiarte todo esto

Yuugi: _y eso no que no has visto el que llevo en mi espalda_ – contesta desanimado, mientras que emprenden el camino a sus casas

Jou: _no puedo creer que tantas personas construyeran tantas cosas_

Yuugi: _Jou no todos son de historia y civilizaciones, ahí uno de matemáticas y geometría_

Jou:_ y para que quieres geometría tu, aun no entiendo eso_

Yuugi: _si quieres construir una casa no puede ser toda descuadrada en planos, por aquello necesito matemática para poder hacer planos que vayan de acuerdo a lo que se puede hacer en la realidad_

Jou: _¿y para que el dibujo tiene que ser como si fueran realidad? No entiendo mucho que digamos _– Yuugi suelta unas pequeñas risitas

Yuugi: _no te preocupes, se hace en dimensiones reales en un plano para que así el encargado de la obra empiece a construir lo que le pidieron sin la necesidad de estar haciendo él si puede existir algo así o no, ese es el trabajo de un arquitecto_

Jou: _y yo que creía que era solo dibujar las ideas de las personas que querían tener sus casa_ – Yuugi se pone a reír por el comentario de su amigo y esto hace que Jou también se contagie, terminando los dos riendo

Jou acompaño a Yuugi hasta la casa-tienda y aunque este lo invito a comer algo o quedarse un rato, su amigo no acepto ya que él también tenía que estudiar para los exámenes que se acercaban, así que se retiro a su casa. Yuugi se fue a su habitación a estudiar un poco y a terminar aquel trabajo que tenía que entregar a primera hora el día lunes y aun le faltaba mucho para acabarla y aquello lo desesperaba mucho. Después de seis horas de estar metido en los libros la pobre cabeza de Yuugi no le cabía más información así que se tiro contra la mesa solo dejando que la mente descansara un poco, pero escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta así que se acomodo en la silla y dijo "pase"

**Yuugi POV**

Atemu a entrado a mi habitación con una bandeja, es bueno saber que siempre se preocupa por mi, pero ¿por qué mi corazón se ha agitado tanto? Me dice que trajo eso para que comiera algo y le respondo que hace rato que no como, y es verdad ya que desde que almorcé con Jou en el instituto no he comido nada, me queda mirando y pregunta adonde lo deja, se me había olvidado que tengo todos los libros sobre la mesa así que me paro y me siento en la cama, él me sigue y deja me pasa la bandeja para luego decirme que me deja para que siga con mis estudios, pero yo lo detengo, algo me dice que se quede que quiero estar con él pero ¿Por qué? Le digo algo tonto que quiero conversar con él porque hace tiempo que no conversamos, pero ¿si en la mañana estuvimos platicando? Él me pregunta por mis estudios y le contesto que no me cabe nada más y los dos reímos, es extraño que no me haya dicho que solo hablamos por la mañana, pero me alegro que se haya decidido quedar.

Luego de un rato de que él me levantara el animo me pregunta si me puede preguntar algo, yo me rió y le digo que ya me hizo una pregunta y esto hace que él también se ría, empieza a intentar preguntarme algo pero se pone muy nervios ¿Qué le pasará? Lo miro atento para ver que es lo que desea preguntarme, pero no logro saber así, solo tengo que espera a que él me diga, de rente vuelve a hablar y me pregunta quien me gusta ¿a qué viene esa pregunta¿Por qué tiene curiosidad de quien me gusta? Y ¿por qué ahora se me vienen imágenes de él? No entiendo, suspiro y cierro los ojos para aclarar mis ideas, pero no logro nada más que tener mi mente en blanco y lo peor es que él quiere una respuesta, y le doy de respuesta mis antiguos sentimientos hacia mi amiga Anzu, se que no siento nada por ella ahora, pero él quería una respuesta, le pregunto porque me ha preguntado eso y contesta que solo curiosidad, pero ¿por qué entonces se ha parado repentinamente? Me dice que tengo que descansar para mañana pero yo no quiero que se vaya, quiero que siga aquí conmigo ¿por qué¿qué me ocurre? Me dice buenas noches y yo simplemente le respondo y él se va.

¿Qué me pasa¿por qué siento tan culpable de haberle dicho eso¿por qué tengo tantas ganas de ir corriendo tras él para ver que le pasa, el saber por qué actuó así¿por qué deseo tanto abrazarlo y que él me abrase? Tengo demasiadas preguntas en mi cabeza y no puedo unir nada con este dolor de cabeza que me dio, será mejor que descanse un rato.

**Fin Yuugi POV**

Yuugi se tiro sobre la cama y cerró los ojos cayendo después de unos minutos en un sueño. Una luz le daba en la cara así que abre los ojos para ver que era, la levantarse ve un lugar que parecía un campo ya que estaba rodeado de flores y algunos árboles frutales, un río pasaba cerca del lugar y el sol calentaba pero no en exceso haciendo placentero el lugar, miro encantado el lugar pero no sabía como había llegado allí. De pronto escucho unas voces y vio donde se podía ocultar ¡un árbol era justo lo que le serviría! se escondió detrás del árbol y vio llegar a dos personas una joven de pelo azulino, largo hasta la cintura y suelto, ojos celeste cielo y una joven con vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, la otra persona era un hombre de pelo verde y corto, y ojos del mimos color que el pelo y llevaba una camisa verde y sus pantalones era blancos. Las dos personas se sentaron a la orilla del río y se quedaron conversando un tiempo, pero Yuugi no podía escuchar ya que se encontraba muy apartado. Después de una hora u hora y media el joven se levanto para irse, la joven que estaba allí espero a que se fuera para levantarse del lugar y caminar hacia el árbol en el que estaba Yuugi, este empieza a temblar y escucha la voz de la joven que lo llama

Joven: _no temas pequeño, yo fui la que te llamo aquí para conversar contigo _– Yuugi sale temeroso de detrás del árbol – _hola joven Yuugi_ – Yuugi mira extrañado de que aquella joven supiese su nombre – _veras pequeño_ – le dice mientras tomaba su mano y lo guiaba a la orilla del río – _muchos me dicen de diferentes formas por causa de las cosas que hago, pero tu puedes llamarme Chanti _

Yuugi: _y dígame ¿qué hace usted?_

Chanti: _¿crees en la magia?_ – Yuugi asiente con la cabeza –_ bueno que tuviste varias aventuras con aquel joven dudo mucho que después de todo aquello no creas en la magia, pues veras yo soy una hechicera por así decirlo y siempre intento ayudar a las personas cuando esta a mi alcance, aunque a veces no salen las cosas como yo quisiera_

Yuugi: _vaya es por eso es que sabe acerca de mi _– dice impresionado – _pero que sepa yo no tengo ningún problema_

Chanti: _es que tu no lo estas viendo porque estas muy encerrado en tu mundo sin darte cuenta de lo que ocurre con el resto, pero si tienes uno_ – le sonríe al ver la cada de duda que tiene Yuugi –_¿quieres saber que problema tienes? _– Yuugi asiente – _pues entonces haz todo lo que te diga, ok_

Yuugi: _si, no hay problema_ – la joven sonríe otra vez al ver que había ganado la confianza del pequeño muy rápido

Chanti: _primero que nada cierra los ojos y quiero que me digas lo que primero que se te venga a la mente, persona que más te importa_

Yuugi: _Atemu_

Chanti: _la que siempre esta cerca de ti_

Yuugi: _Atemu y otras veces Jou_

Chanti: _solo la primera_ – Yuugi asiente – _¿quien siempre esta allí cuando necesita ayuda?_

Yuugi: _Atemu_

Chanti: _deja tu mente abierta pequeño y contéstame con honestidad, con tu corazón como lo has hecho hasta ahora _– Yuugi asiente –_ ¿te haces una idea de lo que te ocurre?_

Yuugi: _o es que estoy obsesionado con el nombre de mi amigo o es que siento algo más por él_ – suelta un risita por esto último y se pone un poco rojo –_pero…_– abre los ojos – _no creo que lo último sea verdad_

Chanti:_ y ¿por qué no? Dejaste tu mente abierta, te respondiste con honestidad y sobre todo respondiste con tu corazón_

Yuugi: _pero… ¡él es mi mejor amigo! No puedo estar enamorado de él_– cierra los ojos fuertemente y deja unas lágrimas caer mientras agacha su cabeza, pero Chanti le acaricia el rostro con una mano y se lo levanta

Chanti: _pequeño el negar tus sentimientos es muestra de que son verdaderos_ – le limpia las lágrimas que el pequeño tenía en la cara – _pequeño aquello que me dijiste es real, date cuenta como reaccionas al estar cerca de él_ – le suelta el rostro y Yuugi intenta calmarse un poco

Yuugi: _pues snif_ – habla después de unos minutos de silenció y se limpia las lágrimas que aun caían de sus ojos – _cuando estoy cerca de él me he dado cuenta de que no quiero apartarme de su lado, que snif… _– nuevas lágrimas empiezan a caer de sus ojos – _snif de que quiero que me este abrazando snif, de que… que me mime… de estar cerca de él _– se pone a llorar y la hechicera lo abraza

Chanti: _tranquilo pequeño_ – Yuugi sigue llorando – _ahora sabes lo que tu corazón guardaba, pero tu lo habías aislado por miedo_

Yuugi: _pero¿por qué usted a echo de que lo vea?_

Chanti: _como dije me gusta ayudar a las personas y quiero ayudarte para que puedas llegar a ser algo más que amigos con aquella persona_

Yuugi: _pero somos dos hombres y para la sociedad es un asco, además que no se si mi abuelito lo acepte y… snif_

Chanti: _tienes miedo a que no te ame¿verdad? _– Yuugi asiente –_ tranquilo, es por eso que te dije que te iba a ayudar, ahora será mejor que duermas ya has pasado casi toda la noche en vela por culpa mía_ – Yuugi solo asiente – _ahora cierra los ojos y ve a dormir donde esta tu casa y aquellas personas que quieres _– Yuugi lentamente cierra los ojos y empieza a dormir, mientras lentamente empieza a desvanecerse su cuerpo – _ten fuerzas pequeño que desde ahora en adelante tienes un largo camino por recorrer ya que lo que el Faraón Atemu hizo lo vas a pagar tu_

Yuugi estaba recostado sobre su cama, en su rostro se notaba que había llorado, se movió un poco en la cama para luego decir _"Atemu te amo"_ y seguir durmiendo. Había un sonido molesto que sonaba constantemente, y quería que se detuviera, pero no podía detenerlo, no sabía de donde provenía ese endemoniado sonido, abrió los ojos pesadamente y vio a su alrededor, percatándose de que estaba en su cama y que ese endemoniado sonido era su despertador, se levanto costosamente y vio que ya eran veinte minutos más tarde de lo que siempre se levantaba. Se vistió lentamente a pesar de que sabía que era tarde y se metió al baño, cuando salio del baño todo calmado sin prestar atención a lo que su abuelo le decía empezó a tomar desayuno, hasta que se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba o mejor dicho alguien

Yuugi: _abuelito y ¿Atemu no ha bajado a comer?_

Sugoroku: _no lo he visto hoy¿por qué no vas a despertarlo? _

Yuugi: _esta bien _– se va hasta la escalera y grita desde abajo pensando que su Yami estaba en el baño, pero al no recibir respuesta va hasta la puerta de la habitación de este –_ ¿Atemu estas?_ – golpea la puerta y no recibe respuesta, así que vuelve a tocar obteniendo el mismo resultado – _Atemu voy a pasar_ – abre la puerta lentamente esperando ver a su Yami, pero al ver la habitación vacía se sorprende –_ ¿A-atemu? _– revisa la habitación con la vista otra vez y ve la hora, si no se iba de inmediato llegaría más atrasado de lo que ya iba –_ abuelito ya me voy _– grito mientras tomaba la mochila y abría la puerta para irse corriendo

Ya al llegar al instituto tuvo problemas con el profesor, ya que no lo quería dejar entrar a las clases, pero tanto fue que insistió que al final el profesor término cediendo. Después de aquello se acordó que el dinero de su almuerzo lo había deja en la casa y ese día a Jou no le tocaba clases así que no le podía pedir prestado, pensó en ir a ver a Atemu pero después se arrepintió ya que lo de la noche estaba muy reciente y aun no sabía si era verdad o no sus sentimientos, así que paso el día sin comer hasta llegar a la casa a las cuatro de la tarde, allí se devoro lo que su abuelito le tenía de cena y luego subió para estudiar, estudio durante dos horas pero el sueño se apodero de él y quedo dormido sobre sus cuadernos, al despertar vio que estaba todo oscuro y ya eran las diez de la noche, así que bajo a comer y no vio a nadie

Yuugi: _que raro, Atemu siempre me lleva algo de comer cuando estoy estudiando_ – se tomo un vaso de leche y unas galletas de chocolate que habían guardadas – _me pregunto si habrá llegado a casa_ – termino de comer y lavo el vaso que ocupo para luego irse a su habitación, pero la ausencia de su Yami le inquietaba así que decidió ir a ver si este se encontraba en su habitación – _¿Atemu?_– pregunto mientras tocaba la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta –_permiso voy a pasar_ – al entrar vio a su amigo tendido sobre la cama, se acerco a él y se agacho para poder verlo mejor, percatándose de lo evidente estaba durmiendo su Yami – _¿es que es cierto que me enamore de ti?_ – pregunta el pequeño quitando unos mechones rubios de su rostro – _Chanti hablaba tan segura de ella misma, pero no se si realmente siento algo por ti _– de repente recordó que la hechicera le había dicho que dejara sus ojos cerrados y que dejara que hablara su corazón, así que lentamente se acerco a Atemu y deposito un tierno pero corto beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la boca al percatarse de lo que había echo se echo para tras cayendo de golpe – _¡auch! Eso dolió, debo recordar no hacer eso para la próxima vez_ – puso sus manos en el suelo para pararse, pero al hacerlo toco un frasco vacío – _¿qué es esto? Dice "pócima para olvidar" mm.. ¿para que será?_ – la iba a dejar en el suelo cuando pensó bien en lo que había leído – _¿pócima para olvidar? Pero ¿por qué Atemu querría algo así? _– se paro y vio en el velador otro frasco, pero este tenia un liquido rosado, lo tomo y leyó lo que decía – _"pócima para descubrir" ¿eh? Esta si que no la entendí _– da vuelta el frasco y en letra minúscula decía para que servia – _"esta pócima sirve para descubrir que sentimientos encierra la otra persona, esta actúa después de tres horas de ingerida, así que sea paciente si desea saber los sentimientos de aquella persona"_ – Yuugi se quedo pensando un rato y recordó que el día anterior Atemu le había llevado jugo y galletas – _no podría ser que él…_ – siguió leyendo para sacar sus dudas –_ "modo de uso: vierta sobre algo líquido una cucharada de esta pócima, no se preocupes que esta no cambia el sabor de dicho líquido así que se puede ocupar sin problemas" no… no puede ser, eso quiere decir que A-Atemu ayer me pregunto porque creyó que yo… snif… pero… snif… la poción aun no hacia efecto, snif… Atemu _– empieza a mover a Atemu – _Atemu por favor despierta snif_ – sigue moviendo a Atemu, pero este no despierta – _Atemu snif_ – se pone a llorar sobre la cama y pero el sueño poco a poco lo va venciendo hasta caer en manos de Morfeo.

**Continuara**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ah! Gomen por no actualizar ayer TT no fue mi intención pero estaba tan metida con el comienzo de la universidad y muerta de nervios para que no me mechoneen que no escribí nada TT sorry realmente lo siento no fue mi intención.

Bueno como ven aquí pretendo hacer sufrir mucho a Yuugi y a Atemu, solo espero que me resulte tal cual esta bosquejado en mi cabeza xD, gracias por los que leen mi fic y por sus review nn BYE


	4. ¿Cómo te llamas?

**Advertencia**: este es shonen Ai por el momento aquellas personas que no les gusta este tipo de relación (homo-fóbicas) por favor cierre esta ventana, sino continué leyendo XD, mas adelante quizás se convierta en un Yaoi, aun no tengo bien claro si lo haré o no, depende de mi estado de animo

**Aclaración: **_lo que habla el personaje esta después de los dos puntos y en cursivas,_ lo que hace el personaje esta después del guión y esta con letra norma, **las letras en negro son para resaltar las cosas** y lo de entre paréntesis es la traducción de las palabras japonesas por si alguien no sabe que significa ejemplo hi(hola) xD

* * *

**-.-.-.-.- ¿Cómo te llamas? -.-.-.-.-**

Una nueva mañana era en ciudad Domino, los calendarios marcaban el día 5 de marzo, un día despejado aunque hacia un poco de frío ya que se estaba pasando de invierno a primavera. Las alarmas de muchas casas sonaban anunciando que debían levantarse para ir a sus trabajos o anunciando que debían ir a clases, en la casa-tienda de la familia Mutou sonaba una alarma anunciando al dueño de esta que debía ir a trabajar, pero sin querer anunciaba a otra persona que dentro de unas horas tendría que ir al instituto. Atemu apago el despertador y se desperezo, mientras el pequeño que estaba en la orilla de la cama parpadeaba repetidas veces para identificar en el lugar que se encontraba y al recordarlo se paro rápidamente y le hablo al dueño de aquella habitación

Yuugi: _Atemu tengo que hablar contigo_

Atemu: _ohayo gozaimasu_ – dijo Atemu viendo extrañado a Yuugi

Yuugi: _ohayo Atemu, quiero saber si ocupaste este frasco cuando me fuiste a ver antes de ayer _– toma el frasco con líquido rosado y se lo pone delante de Atemu, pero este no contesta _– por favor Atemu dime si lo ocupaste o no_

Atemu: _disculpa pequeño pero no te puedo contestar esa pregunta ya que no recuerdo haberlo visto_

Yuugi: _no me hables así Atemu, solo quiero que me digas la verdad_ – dice ya con lágrimas en los ojos

Atemu: _en serió perdóname pequeño pero no lo recuerdo, además ¿Quién eres tu?_ – Yuugi abre los ojos enormemente y sintió como si un balde de agua con hielo le cayera encima

Yuugi: _¿no te acuerdas de mí?_

Atemu: _discúlpame pero si hubiera visto tu cara lo recordaría, pero no recuerdo haberte visto en ningún sitio pequeño, dime ¿como te llamas?_ – las lágrimas de Yuugi empiezan a caer sin control – _¿te encuentras bien?_ – le toca un hombro a Yuugi, pero este se pone a llorar más fuerte escondiendo su mirada en sus mechones rubios

Yuugi: _dime que estas bromeando snif_ – dice de repente – _dime que es solo una broma snif, que… que te estas snif… snif que me estas haciendo una broma_ – Yuugi mira a los ojos a Atemu, pero lo que encuentra es solo preocupación y un gesto negativo de Atemu hace entender todo a Yuugi – _¿por qué lo hiciste¿por qué? _– se tira sobre el pecho de Atemu y se pone a golpearlo repetidas veces, pero de forma suave – _¿Por qué justo ahora? Snif_ – Atemu lo abraza mientras acaricia sus cabellos, esto hace pensar a Yuugi que Atemu solo estaba fingiendo

Atemu: _no se de que estas hablando pequeño_ – Yuugi se aleja de Atemu – perdóname _pero no se nada de ti, aunque sea ¿me puedes decir tu nombre?_ – Yuugi no soporta más y sale corriendo de la habitación – _espera pequeño_ – Atemu se para de la cama pero ya era tarde, escucho como una puerta se cerraba de golpe – _me pregunto quien será ese niño_

Atemu se baño para luego vestirse y bajar a desayunar, allí se encontraba con el oji-san_(abuelo)_Sugoroku que le estaba preparando el desayuno, Atemu saludo cordialmente al abuelo y estuvieron conversando un buen rato hasta que a Atemu se le hizo hora de irse. Al llegar al trabajo saludo cordialmente a todos y se encerró en su "oficina" para terminar aquella pila de computadores que habían llegado el día de ayer, mientras trabajaba una figura se acerco por la puerta y dijo "hola Atemu" este siguió trabajando y le dijo "_Hola Ride_"

Hitoride:_ vaya veo que hoy has despertado con buen humor, es que ¿acaso ese niño te dijo que sentía realmente? _– Atemu lo queda mirando – _vamos no pongas cara de "que cosa hablo" si sabes que hablo de Yuugi_

Atemu: _¿Yuugi¿Quien es él?_ – Hitoride toma de la muñeca a Atemu y le hace un candado –_¡auch¿Ahora que hice?_

Hitoride: _¿cómo que quien es Yuugi?_

Atemu: _pues la verdad es que no se de quien hablas_ – ve que su amigo esta desprevenido así que lo toma del cuello de la polera y lo bota al suelo – _me puedes decir ¿quien es ese Yuugi?_

Hitoride: _no te hagas el que no sabe,_ – se levanta del suelo rápidamente – _ese niño que vive en la casa-tienda con su oji-san, aquel que te ayudo en no se cuantas cosa para que obtuvieras ese cuerpo, ese que te tiene suspirando cada medio segundo ese Yuugi te hablo _– respondió enojado

Atemu: _así que el niño de la mañana se llamaba Yuugi _– se afirma en la mesa en modo pensativo

Hitoride: _¿es que acaso no lo recuerdas? _– Atemu lo ve y niega con la cabeza – _chucha la pócima de esa bruja funciono_

Atemu: _¿pócima¿qué pócima? Y tu ¿no que no creías en la magia?_

Hitoride: _siempre te he dicho que no creo para llevarte la contra, pero la verdad es que si creo, ahora lo más importante es saber si aquello tiene cura o no, ven tenemos que ver si puedes volver a recordar a Yuugi _– toma de la muñeca a Atemu, pero este se suelta – _¿qué pasa?_

Atemu: _algo me dice que no debo recordar_

Hitoride: _por la… aaaaaaaaahh!! Me sacas de quicio, será mejor que me sigas_

Jefe: _creo que lo mejor sería que volviera a su puesto de trabajo señor Hitoride_

Hitoride: _por eso digo, que me siga para que vea el problema con esos computares_ – dice con una gota en la cabeza

Jefe: _en la hora de colación si quieren pueden ir a revolcarse, pero en horas de trabajo tienen que hacer eso TRABAJAR _

Hitoride: _¿revolcarme con ese cuerpo espín? Por favor ¿a caso me vio cara de gay? _– dice enojado

Jefe: _a ti te creo que te revuelques con cualquiera ya que tienes una cara de fleto, pero de Atemu no lo creo_ – Atemu se aguanta la risa por aquel comentario – _ahora vuelva al trabajo señor Hitoride a menos que quiera que le descuente un día enterito de trabajo _– con estas palabras Hitoride se va volando para seguir trabajando

Atemu: _creo que yo también haré lo mismo_ – se iba a sentar cuando su jefe lo llama

Jefe: _Mutou_

Atemu: _que ocurre Jefe_ – pregunta mirándolo a la cara

Jefe:_ no creas que no se de tu estado en este momento, y créeme que lo peor que puedes hacer es olvidarte de esa persona, más aun si comparten la misma casa_

Atemu: _Jefe yo realmente no creo que sirvan esas palabras ahora_

Jefe:_ conozco bien a esa bruja, te diría que nunca es tarde para pensar las cosas, aunque en este momento no recuerdes nada de aquel chico pero aun así puedes pensar en lo que hiciste, ya que has actuado muy egoísta con lo que hiciste_

Atemu: _yo… lo siento_

Jefe: _lo echo hecho esta y no tienes vuelta atrás, solo tienes que seguir adelante e intentar arreglar lo que has hecho_

Atemu: _pero tengo miedo de recordar aquello que olvide_

Jefe: _ya se te pasara_ – le revuelve los cabellos como si fuera un niño chico y se va hasta la puerta – _por cierto no tengo nada contra tus sentimientos hacia ese niño, para que no te sientas mal de que lo se_

Atemu: _gracias señor_ – Atemu hace una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y su jefe se va – _así que ese niño me gustaba, pero ¿Qué habrá pasado para que lo haya querido olvida? Uff! Me duele la cabeza, que raro _– ve el computador que esta al frente – _creo que mejor trabajo y más tarde pienso, cuando se me haya ido este dolor de cabeza _

Atemu siguió con su trabajo hasta la hora de salida, aunque en la hora de colación su amigo Hitoride había intentando convencerlo de que hiciera algo para acordarse de Yuugi, él no acepto ya que tenía mucho miedo de acordase completamente de aquel niño y cada vez que le mencionaban aquel niño le dolía la cabeza. Al llegar a la casa saludo al oji-san Sugoroku para luego irse a acostar un rato, le dolía mucho la cabeza y a pesar de haberse tomado unas pastillas pero le sirvieron, después de una hora despertó y la cabeza ya no le dolía, pero lo raro era que de la conversación con su amigo Hitoride no recordaba el tema del que hablaron, solo recordaba que este le hizo una llave y se libero tirándolo al piso, luego se acordó de partes de la conversación con su jefe, pero no recordaba de quien hablaron solo recordaba que le dijo que no era tarde para arreglar las cosas. Se paro de la cama mareado un poco e intentando recordar, pero esto le provoco un dolor de cabeza así que por el bien de su cabeza no siguió intentado recordar así que decidió bajar a comer algo.

Atemu vio al oji-san Sugoroku atendiendo muy animado a dos jovencitas que fueron a compara cartas para sus mazos y veía como a este le corría la baba por aquellas jóvenes, se rió para si y camino a la cocina y ya se le había pasado la hora de cenar, al entrar en la cocina se encontró con aquel niño que había visto en la mañana, este estaba de espaldas lavando la loza que había ocupado con su abuelito.

Atemu: _hola_ – dijo cortésmente, pero eso hizo que el pequeño saltara – _perdón no fue mi intención asustarte_

Yuugi: _no importa_ – dio un suspiro intentando que su corazón volviera a su normalidad – _perdón por no irte a despertar, pero mi abuelito me dijo que te dejara dormir ya que te dolía la cabeza_

Atemu: _no te preocupes_ – se acerco al refrigerador y tomo un jugo para luego verterlo en un vaso, iba a buscar algo más para comer, pero Yuugi le pasa unas galletas – _gracias_ – se sienta en la mesa para comer mientras Yuugi lo queda mirando

Yuugi: _perdón por actuar así en la mañana Atemu_ – Atemu deja de comer y ve la cara de tristeza de Yuugi – _es que no puedo creer lo que hiciste _

Atemu: _perdona pero ¿Qué fue lo que hice?_ – pregunta con curiosidad ya que quería saber que le había echo al pequeño

Yuugi: _eso… de olvidarte snif_ – perdón se levanta de la mesa para irse

Atemu: _espera_ – se levanta más rápido y lo sujeta – dime _por favor que te hice_

Yuugi: _a mi nada, pero snif_ – se abraza de Atemu y se pone a llorar, al sentir esto Atemu solo se dedica a hacerle mimos en el pelo para que se calmara –_gomen_(perdón)_no es mi intención llorar pero, es que me duele que no me recuerdes_ – se separa de Atemu – _será mejor que me vaya a dormir, oyasumi nasai_(Buenas noches) _Atemu_– se dirige hacia las escaleras, pero Atemu lo detiene

Atemu: _espera un poco_ – Yuugi lo queda mirando – _es que no recuerdo nada de ti, y aunque sea quisiera saber tu nombre, onegai(_por favor)

Yuugi: _me llamo Yuugi Mutou _– y con eso sube las escaleras para irse a su habitación

Atemu: _¿por qué siento este miedo?_ – decía mientras se afirmaba de la pared de la cocina - _¿por qué tengo miedo de estar cerca de él?_ – cierra los ojos para poder pensar mejor, pero una voz conocida lo hace volver a la realidad

Sugoroku: _Atemu que te ocurre_ – le dice agachándose y tocándole el hombro al ex-faraón, este niega con la cabeza

Atemu: _es que solo tengo muchas dudas en mi cabeza y no puedo aclarar nada oji-san_

Sugoroku: _no te preocupes_ – Atemu se levanta igual que Sugoroku – _todos necesitamos tiempo para pensar las cosas y así tomar buenas decisiones, inclusive tú_

Atemu: _gracias_

Sugoroku: _será mejor que vayas a descansar, mañana es jueves y ya queda menos para que descanses el fin de semana_ – Atemu solo asiente – _oyasumi Atemu _

Atemu: _oyasumi nasai oji-san_ – se retira a su habitación y en esta solo se tira sobre la cama, tenia muchas preguntas sobre Yuugi y ninguna podía encontrarle respuesta, solo tenía grandes vacíos en su cabeza sobre todo cuando estaba en forma de espíritu¿a quien le hablaba¿Quién era aquella persona que lo ayudo en todo ese tiempo¿Por qué no podía recordarlo y a la misma vez le daba miedo saberlo? – _no entiendo nada de lo que me ocurre _– se gira y queda viendo el velador de al lado de su cama y allí ve dos frascos, se sienta en la cama y los lee –_ ¿pócima para olvidar? Y la otro dice ¿pócima para descubrir¿Qué es esto? _ – deja la segunda en el velador para poder leer la primera que leyó – "_esta pócima sirve para olvidar aquello que es de gran dolor en el corazón, se debe ocupar solo cinco gotas de esta.__**Instrucciones:**__ se colocan solo cinco gotas en un vaso con agua, estas harán su efecto luego de una hora. __**Precaución:**__si se ocupa más de cinco gotas el resultado será que al final no solo olvide aquello que se deseaba, sino también todo lo relacionado con aquello. Su efecto empieza después de 24 horas de haberse ingerido" pero yo para que quiero algo para olvidar_ – al fijarse mejor en el frasco se da cuenta de que esta vacía – _si este frasco esta vacío significa que lo debí ocupar todo, pero ¿por qué?... no puede ser ¿es que acaso quería olvidarme de Yuugi?_ – se sujeta la cabeza – _ya veo por eso me duele siempre la cabeza cuando intento recordar acerca de ese niño, auch como duele _– deja el frasco sobre el velador y toma el otro – _"pócima para descubrir__sirve para descubrir que sentimientos encierra la otra persona, esta actúa después de tres horas de ingerida, así que sea paciente si desea saber los sentimientos de aquella persona. __**Instrucciones:**__vierta sobre algo líquido una cucharada de esta pócima, no se preocupes que esta no cambia el sabor de dicho líquido así que se puede ocupar sin problemas. __**Precaución:**__si se ocupa más de lo indicado se obtendrá el efecto de la pócima de la verdad, pero esta solo durar cinco minutos y su efecto empezara pues de 24 horas de haberse ingerido"_ – dejo el segundo frasco sobre el velador – _ahora todo tiene sentido, pero lo mas seguro es que cuando despierte no recuerde nada _– se levanto de la cama rápidamente y tomo una hoja de papel –_si deseo recordarlo mañana tendré que escribirlo _– anoto todo en la hoja de papel para luego ponerla bajo los frascos –_espero que eso no se me olvide mañana _– se rió un poco y luego se acostó para dormir, mañana tendría que pedirle ayuda a su amigo Hitoride si quería saber si tendría cura aquello o no

**Continuara**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola! ) aquí con el capitulo 4, un poco llorón Yuugi pero no muy alejado de la realidad de cómo es en la serie xD mm… rayos creo que no era como quería pero quedo algo rarifico este capitulo XD bueno como que me bloquee un poco así que no se cuando venga el otro chapter uu gomen, pero a veces pasa u.u Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente, BYE nn


	5. Hay una forma

**Aclaración: Aclaración: **_lo que habla el personaje esta después de los dos puntos y en cursivas,_ lo que hace el personaje esta después del guión y esta con letra norma, **las letras en negro son para resaltar las cosas**, lo de entre paréntesis es la traducción de las palabras japonesas por si alguien no sabe que significa ejemplo hi(hola) y _"lo que en este capitulo sale entre comillas y cursiva es lo que piensan los personajes"_

* * *

**-.-.-.-.- Hay una forma -.-.-.-.-**

Como todas las mañanas Atemu se alistaba para ir al trabajo, había descansado bien la noche anterior y por aquello se sentía bien, después de arreglarse ve sobre el velador que hay unos frascos y bajo estos hay un papel y sonríe, después de todo no olvido aquel papel pero si la todo lo que hizo antes de dejarlo allí, lo tomo y lo leyó: _"Hoy no tengo que indagar el por que decidí olvidar a Yuugi, sino tengo que indagar si lo que hice tiene algún remedio, además de que si me vienen esos dolores de cabeza no debo seguir buscando ya que simplemente lo olvidare"_ luego de leerla la guardo en su bolsillo y bajo para desayunar

Atemu: _ohayo(_buenos días, pero con confianza) – dijo al ver al abuelo y a Yuugi en la cocina

Sugoroku: _¿cómo dormiste?_

Atemu: _bastante bien_ – contesto alegre y ayudaba en poner la mesa, Atemu y el abuelo conversaron animadamente durante el desayuno mientras que Yuugi se mantenía distante y viendo cada movimiento de Atemu hasta que llego la hora de irse – _bueno, hasta la tarde oji-san_

Yuugi: _nos vemos oji-san_

Sugoroku: _vayan con cuidado_

Atemu: _¡hai!_(¡si!)

Yuugi: _Atemu, te puedo hacer una pregunta _– habla el pequeño después de un largo y molesto silencio

Atemu: _si, dime ¿qué ocurre?_

Yuugi: _¿tú te acuerdas de mi abuelito?_ – pregunta cabizbajo y con sus ojos escondidos entre sus mechones rubios

Atemu: _si lo recuerdo y también recuerdo a todos mis amigos, a la única persona que no recuerdo eres tú pequeño _– contesto honestamente, no entendía el porque le molestaba intentar mentirle a ese niño

Yuugi: _ya veo_ – los dos quedan en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Yuugi habla otra vez –_ así que yo te causaba daño o algo así_ – se detiene haciendo que Atemu también lo hiciera

Atemu: _¿por qué preguntas eso?_

Yuugi: _porque ocupaste ese frasco para olvidar snif, lo ocupaste para olvidarte de mí ­_– Yuugi se pone a llorar ­- _¿por qué¿es que acaso ya no querías ser más mi amigo? ­_– pregunta mirando a los ojos a Atemu – _y si era así ¿por qué simplemente no me lo dijiste y listo? En vez de estar ocupando algo para olvidarme _– los ojos de Yuugi mostraban tristeza y enojo, pero más que nada la última

Atemu: _yo… perdóname, no se por que lo hice _– intento abrazar a Yuugi pero este se aleja

Yuugi: _si tanto deseabas olvidarme, pues yo te ayudare_ – Atemu lo mira confundido, no sabía a que se refería Yuugi –_ desde ahora no quiero que me dirijas más la palabra, ni tampoco quiero saber de ti _– después de decir esto Yuugi se va corriendo dejando a Atemu mirando tristemente por donde se fue

Atemu: _lo lamento mucho pequeño_ – dijo mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos –_ creo que merezco su desprecio y enojo, cualquiera haría eso si su amigo lo olvidara por que quiso_ – se limpia las lágrimas que cayeron y sigue su camino, ya que sabía que Yuugi no lo perdonaría

Yuugi iba corriendo a toda velocidad sin ver para donde iba, pero algo detuvo su escape choco con una persona cayendo él al suelo, se quejo un poco por la caída pero se paro rápidamente diciendo un "disculpe" para seguir corriendo, pero esta persona lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo

Hitoride: _¿Mutou Yuugi? _– pregunto algo dudoso, haciendo que el pequeño lo mirara

Yuugi:_ ¿quien es usted? Y ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?_ – dijo viendo a la persona que lo detuvo

Hitoride: _hola pequeño_ – sonrió cordialmente – _yo soy amigo de Atemu, me llamo Hitoride pero puedes decirme Ride _– Yuugi desvía la mirada, lo menos que deseaba era saber de Atemu – _creo que debes estar sufriendo arto _– dice al ver que Yuugi no le iba a hablar – _ese baka_(esta palabra puede significar muchos insultos, pero yo la ocupo para decir "tonto")_ hizo una tremenda estupidez al ocupar aquella pócima y lo peor es que tu pagas el precio por aquello_ – Yuugi lo queda mirando y Hitoride sonríe –_ quisiera hablar contigo¿vamos a comer algo?_

Yuugi:_ esta bien, de todos modos no tengo ánimos de ir a clases _– caminaron hasta un pequeño negocio de comida rápida

Hitoride: _dime ¿Qué quieres? _

Yuugi: _la verdad es que nada, solo no quiero estar solo_

Hitoride: _es comprensible, a ver si me acuerdo bien… tu comida favorita era las hamburguesas ¿verdad? _– Yuugi lo mira y asiente – _no tengo cabeza de pollo _– sonríe así que pide al que atendía dos hamburguesas con jugo – _no será gran cosa, pero algo es algo, ahora vamos a la plaza de al frente para conversar _– cruzaron la calle y se sentaron en unas bancas cercanas

Yuugi: _dígame ¿de qué quiere hablar?_

Hitoride: _primero que nada deja de tratarme de usted y trátame de tu a tu como lo hago yo _– Yuugi solo asiente – _bueno pequeño como te dije hace un rato, tu debes estar sufriendo mucho por lo que hizo Atemu _– Yuugi solo se pone a jugar con en envase del jugo

Yuugi: _tengo una duda¿cómo es que me conoces tanto?_

Hitoride: _es que ser amigo de Atemu ayuda a conocerte mucho _– Yuugi lo queda mirando – _verás tu amigo tiene la obsesionado de hablar mucho de ti, todo el día me cuenta sobre ti y lo que pasaron para que él tuviera sus memorias, además de las aventuras y ¡uf! Si no se las aprende uno es porque tiene cabeza de pescado que a los 5 segundos se le olvida todo _– Yuugi se pone a reír por el comentario – "_por lo menos aun ríe"_

Yuugi: _tengo una pregunta¿por qué Atemu ocupo aquel frasco?_

Hitoride: _así que viste los dos frascos _­ - Yuugi asiente – _el porque lo hizo tendrás que preguntárselo a él, yo no te lo puedo decir lo siento _– Yuugi baja la mirada por aquello – _pero en lo que si te puedo ayudar es hacer que ese baka vuelva a tener todos los recuerdo tuyo _– sonríe ampliamente para animar a Yuugi, pero este sigue con la mirada baja - _¿Qué pasa pequeño?_

Yuugi: _snif, pero yo no estoy muy seguro de querer o no_

Hitoride¿_tú amas a Atemu?_

Yuugi: _no lo se, estoy muy confundido respecto a eso y ahora estoy más confundido aun_

Hitoride: _no me digas que estabas viendo tus sentimientos cuando este baka se olvido de ti_ – Yuugi asiente – _aaaaaaaaaah!! Realmente ese baka me saca canas verdes, moradas y de todos colores _– se echa para tras dejando su cabeza colgando, mientras Yuugi lo ve extrañando – _¡uf! Cada día que estoy al lado de él veo que más se encierra en si mismo, por eso hizo lo que hizo _

Yuugi: _ya veo_

Hitoride: _bueno si estamos aquí no podemos hacer nada, así que mejor será que vayamos donde la bruja que le dio aquellos frascos a Atemu _– habla mientras se pone de pie

Yuugi: _demo… yo no se aun… _

Hitoride: _nada de pero, _– lo interrumpe –_ vamos a ir quieras o no _– lo toma del brazo a Yuugi, no dejando otra cosa a este más que seguirlo

Llegaron a Kijutsu y allí Hitoride empieza a ver por los alrededores, según recordaba Atemu le había dicho que encontró una puerta al lado de aquel lugar pero por más que veía no la encontraba, hasta que Yuugi le dijo que había una puerta extraña al lado derecho de la tienda y que tenía un letrero de abierto así que la fueron a ver. Tocaron y se escucho una voz de una señora de edad diciendo _"adelante"_ así que pasaron, al entrar vieron que el lugar era muy oscuro, además que varias telas colgaban de las paredes y estas eran de colores oscuros igual, habían muchos cojines en el suelo y una mesa al medio de la sala y encima de esta estaban todas las cosas que ocupan para ver el pasado, presente y futuro. Una Joven de pelo azulino largo hasta la cintura y suelto, sus ojos celeste cielo y vestía un vestido morado con algunas flores blancas, Yuugi al verla quedo impresionado y hablo

Yuugi: _¿Chanti?_

Chanti: _hojayo gozaimasu__Motou–kun_ – habla cortes mente la joven

Hitoride: _¿la conoces Yuugi?_

Yuugi: _si, a ella la vi en un sueño_

Chanti: _no es lo que imagina joven Hitoride _– interrumpe Chanti – _me imagino porque están por aquí, pero lamentablemente no puedo ayudarlos_

Hitoride: _¿Por qué?_

Chanti: _le advertí a Atemu-san de que no ocupase todo el segundo frasco ya que la personas que lo rodeaban iban a sufrir, pero él hizo caso omiso a mi advertencia y ahora tiene que sufrir por aquello_

Hitoride: _genial, entonces no podemos hacer nada_

Yuugi: _eso no puede ser verdad_

_Y no lo es, aun puedes hacer algo joven Motou pero queda en ti si deseas hacer o no _– dijo una voz desde donde salio Chanti –

Hitoride: _esa voz se parece a alguien que conozco, pero ¿Quién?_

_Que tienes mala memoria Hitoride _– sale de entre las cortinas un caballero de unos 30 años pelo café y ojos del mismo color, vestido formalmente – _me preguntaba el porque no habías ido a trabajar, ahora veo el porque_

Hitoride: _¿Jefe?_– pregunta incrédulo – ¿_qué hace aquí?_

Jefe: _¿es que no puedo venir a ver a mi esposa de vez en cuando?_

Hitoride: _pero es hora de trabajo _– dice levantando una ceja

Jefe: _lo mismo va para ti, pero bueno yo sabré el porque estoy aquí y tu el porque estas acompañando a Motou-kun _– Hitoride iba hablar algo, pero Yuugi le gana en hablar

Yuugi: _por favor difamen que es lo que hay que hacer para que Atemu vuelva a recuperar los recuerdos de mí _

Jefe: _pues veras nos es tan fácil _– mira a Chanti y esta asiente – _esto va a necesitar que estés tú allí_

Hitoride: _no de tanto rodeos y diga de lo que se trata señor _– dice un poco alterado por tanta divagación de su jefe

Chanti: _no es tan fácil, Yuugi tiene que ver si acepta o no_

Hitoride: _pues obvio que Yuugi va a aceptar_

Yuugi: _preferiría saber de que se trata antes de tomar una decisión _– dice el pequeño sorprendiendo a Hitoride

Jefe: _bueno si es así no es necesario que nos des la respuesta a nosotros, Atemu por el momento no recuerda nada de ti, tampoco puede buscar información él mismo acerca del por que hizo aquello y si se le dice el porque lo hizo le viene un dolor de cabeza que al final lo hace olvidar de todo _– suspira – _pero hay una forma, Motou tú tendrías que salir con él para que poco a poco vaya recordando todo lo que vivió contigo, quizás al principio no funcione pero con el paso del tiempo funcionara_

Hitoride: _y ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría eso?_

Chanti: _la verdad no sabemos, eso depende de Atemu_

Jefe: _Atemu olvido por varias razones y una de ellas fue que tenía miedo, si Yuugi ayuda a Atemu a vencer toda aquellas razones recordara, sino no_

Hitoride: _bueno entonces Yuugi que dices ¿aceptas o no? _– Yuugi se queda en silencio – _o vamos pequeño, si los dos sabemos que quieres que Atemu te recuerde _– le dice dándole un pequeño empujoncito – _vamos dilo_

Yuugi: _la verdad es que tengo que pensarlo_

Chanti: _no te preocupes Yuugi-chan, la decisión que tomes nadie te la va a reclamar _– le dedica una sonrisa para que Yuugi se sienta más cómodo

Yuugi: _creo que mejor me iré a pensar las cosas_

Chanti:_ es lo mejor pequeño _– le acaricia el cabello – _piensa bien lo que vas hacer y cuando estés seguro actua, antes no _– le da un beso en la frente haciendo que Yuugi se ponga un poco rojo, luego este dice "hasta luego" y se retira

Hitoride: _no entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando aquí_

Jefe: _no hay mucho que entender, solo que queremos que esos dos por fin digan lo que sienten por el otro_

Hitoride: _y ¿por qué los decidieron ayudar?_

Chanti: _fácil, el faraón Atemu no sabia que hacer por causa de los sentimientos hacia su aibou y este aun no se había puesto a pensar por lo que sentía por su amigo, así que una pequeña ayuda no le haría nada de mal pensé y también pensé que el faraón no ocuparía todo el frasco que le di, pero como ven no todo resulta como uno quiere_

Jefe: _no te preocupes mi amor ya veras que esos dos terminaran juntos _– la braza

Hitoride: _aun así¿no hubiera sido más fácil por la forma tradicional?_

Jefe: _eso le quita lo interesante _– le dice sonriendo

Hitoride: _realmente no los entiendo, hacen que los dos sufran_

Chanti: _el amor no es solo cariñitos y todo eso, además ellos necesitan ver si lo que sienten es verdadero o no, y ¿qué mejor que una pequeña prueba de amor? _– le guiñe el ojo

Hitoride: _simplemente están locos los dos _– dice negando con la cabeza

Yuugi acababa de llegar a la casa-tienda y entro con sumo cuidado para no meter ruido, porque sino su abuelito le preguntaría el porque estaba allí antes de que terminaran las clases y no quería que se preocupara, subió en silencio las escaleras y al llegar a su pieza se echo sobre la cama para relajarse un poco y pensar bien las cosas. En la mañana el pequeño le había dicho a Atemu que no quería saber más de él y que no quería hablarle, aquello lo había hecho sentir muy mal y tenía deseos de disculparse con su Yami pero a la vez se sentía muy herido por que el faraón se había olvidado de él, además que estaba ese sentimiento que cada vez se le hacia más fuerte sobre todo cuando estaba cerca del faraón, suspiro cansadamente él quería que el faraón volviera a recordarlo pero no podía soportar el echo de que él no lo recordara. Yuugi miro el reloj despertador aun era muy temprano así que prefirió dormir, más tarde vería si aceptaba o no el de estar con un amigo que no lo recordara.

Atemu llego a la casa saludando al oji-san Sugoroku y preguntándole por Yuugi, este le contestó que lo vio llegar más temprano a casa pero que no lo quiso molestar porque se veía un poco mal así que prefirió que se fuera a descansar un rato, pero desde entonces no lo había visto a pesar de que había ido a su habitación no lo había encontrado y estaba muy preocupado, así que Atemu decidió ir a ver como estaba el pequeño aunque no necesitaba pensar mucho para saber que le ocurría. Toco repetidas veces la puerta de la habitación de Yuugi pero al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar, lo vio sentado en la cama en forma pensativa, se acerco lentamente y le hablo

Atemu: _hola pequeño _– dijo con voz suave, Yuugi se pasa la manga de su chaqueta por la cara para luego ver a Atemu –_se que no quieres que te hable, pero__oji-san esta preocupado por que no te ha visto durante toda la tarde_

Yuugi: _disculpa por lo de la mañana snif no fue mi intención tratarte así _– Atemu lo mira dulcemente y le toca el hombro

Atemu: _se que lo que hice es fue muy estúpido y también se que merezco tu desprecio _– Yuugi niega con la cabeza

Yuugi: _no importa el porque lo hayas hecho, yo no debí decirte eso _– Yuugi empezó a llorar y Atemu se las limpia con suavidad dejando su mano en la mejilla de este – _"¿Por qué se siente tan bien su mano en mi mejilla? Desearía que siempre tuviese este tipo de atención conmigo" _– pasaron un rato en silencio hasta que el estomago de Yuugi rompió el silencio – _go-gomen_– dijo un poco rojo, sacándole una risita a Atemu – _"que lindo se ve sonriendo" _– al pensar esto se pone rojo y baja la mirada, Atemu interpreta esto solo que Yuugi se había avergonzado por causa de su estomago

Atemu: _será mejor que vayamos a cenar, yo tampoco he comido y tengo hambre _– le vuelve a sonreír a Yuugi y este solo asiente

Durante la cena conversaron los tres muy animados, el abuelo Sugoroku no quiso preguntarle a Yuugi el porque se sentía mal pero aun así esto le preocupaba mucho ya que no era común que su nieto se saltara las clases, después de la cena Yuugi le pidió a Atemu si podía acompañarlo a su habitación ya que deseaba preguntarle algo, los dos estaba allí sentados sobre la cama del dueño de esta.

Atemu: _¿qué pasa pequeño? _– pregunto al ver que Yuugi no hablaba

Yuugi:_ quería saber si… pues… _– empezó a jugar con los dedos, de repente siente la mano de Atemu en el hombro y le sonríe – ¿_queríasabersimañanasildríasdespuésdeclasesconmigo?_ – dijo todo tan rápido que Atemu no le entendió lo que intento decir dejándolo con una gota en la cabeza

Atemu: _que tal si ahora me dices lo mismo de una forma lenta _– Yuugi lo mira y se pone rojo diciendo un _"gomen"_– _no te preocupes, pero que tal si me lo preguntas otra vez _– Yuugi suspira profundamente y luego toma aire para poder hablar

Yuugi: _te pregunte si mañana saldrías conmigo después de clases_ – dice todo con el aire que había tomado

Atemu: _claro no tendría ningún problema, sobre todo porque mañana mi jefe lo más seguro me deje salir temprano_

Yuugi: _y ¿por qué te va a dejar salir más temprano?_

Atemu:_ dijo que como había hecho más de lo que él me pidió durante la semana me dejaría salir más temprano _– dijo sonriendo

Yuugi: _ya veo "seguramente ya pensaban que respuesta iba a ser por eso le dijo eso a Atemu"_

Atemu: _¿pasa algo?_ – Yuugi niega con la cabeza – _bueno será mejor que descanses, mañana tienes clases temprano_

Yuugi: _espera un poco_

Atemu¿_qué pasa pequeño?_

Yuugi: _me preguntaba si querías dormir conmigo como lo hacíamos cuando aun no tenias tu habitación _– Atemu lo quedo mirando sorprendido, mientras Yuugi jugaba con sus dedos por la pregunta que le había echo a Atemu – _si te incomoda, entiendo _– dice al ver que Atemu no le responde así que se levanta de la cama –_ ya que no me recuerdas y puede que te incomode _– dice un poco triste

Atemu: _¿de verdad quieres dormir conmigo? _– Yuugi asiente, mientras que Atemu aun esta sorprendido ya que no se esperaba esa pregunta y – _esta bien por mi no hay problema, voy a ponerme mi pijama y vuelvo _– Yuugi asiente feliz y toma su pijama para ponérselo

Yuugi estaba muy feliz ya que después de tantos meses de haber sido separado de Atemu iba a volver a dormir al lado de él, cuando su abuelito Sugoroku había dicho que la habitación de Atemu estaba lista los dos se habían puesto tristes porque se iban a separar, pero Atemu lo había tratado de anima diciéndole que cualquier día que él quisiera podía volver a su habitación para dormir los dos en la misma cama, pero Yuugi nunca se lo había pedido por vergüenza y temor de lo que Atemu podría pensar de él, y ahora que lo pensaba siempre se había sentido a gusto con la presencia de Atemu al lado de él, pero nunca le había tomado importancia hasta ahora. Atemu llego a la habitación y vio a su amigo ya acostado mirando el techo, así que se metió con cuidado a la cama pero esto hizo que el pequeño volviera a la realidad.

Yuugi: _hola_– le dice el pequeño feliz

Atemu: _hola_– responde Atemu riéndose por la acción de Yuugi – _será mejor que durmamos Yuugi-kun _– la forma que Atemu le había dicho le había dolido un poco a Yuugi, pero no podía pedirle que lo tratara con aquella confianza que tenía antes

Yuugi: _¿me puedes abrazar? _– pregunta con temor Yuugi y recibe como respuestas los brazos de Atemu a su alrededor – _arigatou_– dice poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Atemu – _oyasumi nasai _– así poco a poco empieza a relajarse hasta quedarse dormido

Atemu: _oyasumi Yuugi-kun _– dice con voz suave mientras él también va cerrando los ojos para entregarse a Morfeo

**Continuara**

**--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--****.--.--.--.--**

Hola! Aquí subiendo el quinto chapter nn y como ven wuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii me gusta hacer que Atemu sea cariñoso son Yuugi :baba: xD bueno como ven todo lo que le pase a Atemu esta en manos de Yuugi. Si tienen alguna idea de cómo quieren que siga el fic diganla o cosas que quieran que agrege, no es que me falten ideas porque de esas tengo un montón XD es para saber más que nada su opinión y a ver cuantas tomo nn XD gracias por sus review nn BYE!!!


	6. Un tiempo para los dos

Aquí les dejo por fin la actualización de este fic n_n

* * *

**Un tiempo para los dos**

**Yuugi POV**

Que es ese aroma que es tan embriagante, me perece haberlo olido pero ¿Dónde? ¿En qué lugar? No lo recuerdo, además me gusta este calor aunque es demasiado, abro los ojos y veo la cara de Atemu muy cerca de la mía y eso hace que me asuste ¿cuándo me quede dormido con él? Ha! Ya recuerdo verdad que anoche le pedí que durmiera conmigo para que recordara los viejos tiempos, aunque dudo mucho que los allá recordado pero a mi me gusto mucho que haya aceptado. Me quedo viendo su rostro un rato, se ve tan lindo… ¿he? Dije ¿lindo? Pues no lo puedo negar es muy lindo, además se ve tan tierno así durmiendo que le daría un beso… –_ NO ESO SI QUE NO LO PENSE! _– digo con voz fuerte y me tapo la boca temiendo haber despertado a Atemu, pero por suerte no así que me salgo del abrazo para irme al baño, creo que si sigo allí me pesaran más cosas por la cabeza y no quiero seguir pensando en lo de hace poco. Me meto a la ducha e intento relajarme pero ¿por qué me vienen imágenes de Atemu? No se que me pasa, escucho que tocan la puerta y me habla Atemu me pide permiso para pasar ¿Qué es lo que desea? Pasa y me dice que dentro de poco estará el desayudo, yo estoy muy nervioso y no es para menos estoy desnudo dentro de la ducha y él esta allá afuera ¿acaso me vino a ver? No, no, no, como tan perseguido? Atemu ya se ha ido del baño y no hizo nada entonces ¿para qué vino? Salgo de la ducha y veo ropa sobre la mesa que hay aquí en el baño – _así que para eso vino _– me visto rápido y bajo a desayunar. Mi abuelito como siempre ha hecho el desayuno y conversamos los tres muy animadamente, luego del desayuno vamos caminando hacia nuestros destinos, de repente Atemu me pregunta adonde quiero ir y la verdad es que no tengo la menor idea, solo quiero pasar el día con él

**Fin Yuugi POV**

Atemu: _entonces ¿adonde vamos?_

Yuugi: _la verdad es que no se, solo te dije que saliéramos pero no se donde ir_

Atemu: _pues yo sé donde ir… nos juntamos en la plaza en el reloj?_

Yuugi: _si claro… salgo a las 12, así que llegaría allí tipo doce y treinta_

Atemu: _entonces a las doce y treinta en el reloj de la plaza _– le giñe el ojo a Yuugi, haciendo que este se pusiera rojo y le saca unas risitas – _bueno nos vemos más tarde, ja ne _ - se despide del menor agitando la mano para luego tomar su camino al trabajo

Pasaron las horas de clases para Yuugi lentamente, realmente quería que ya fuesen las doce y treinta para saber a donde quería ir su amigo, pero sabía que no lograba nada mirando su reloj cada quince minutos e incluso menos. Por otro lado Atemu trabajaba animadamente en el último computador que le quedaba instalándole el sistema operativo y dejándole todos los programas más "necesarios" funcionales, sin darse cuenta su jefe llego a su "oficina" y le hablo

Jefe: _tu no que te querías ir a las doce hoy?_ – pregunta curioso al ver como Atemu sonreía al ver que ya todo le funcionaba en el computador

Atemu: _verdad… gracias Jefe por acordarme _– toma su chaqueta y se la pone, pero antes de salir le dice a su jefe – _el computador está funcionando y llene todos los papeles con lo que le paso… puede usted pasárselo al cliente por favor?_

Jefe: _descuida, yo se lo entrego tu vete nomas sin preocupación _

Atemu se despide de todos y corre a toda prisa para llegar al punto de encuentro con su pequeño amigo, era increíble no le habían dado dolores de cabeza en todo el día ni tampoco se le había olvidado el nombre de aquel chiquito con el que durmió en la noche, aquello lo tenía muy alegre pero a la vez una gran preocupación le invadía por lo que podría pasar a futuro. Pero todas sus preocupaciones se fueron al ver a Yuugi recargado sobre el metal de apoyo del reloj esperándolo, parecía que tomo muy enserió eso de "estar" en el reloj de la plaza por lo que lo hizo reír

Atemu: _hola Yuugi-kun_ – sigue riendo al ver como el pequeño aun seguía recargado en el metal de apoyo del reloj, mientras este le sonríe y le devuelve el saludo

Yuugi: _Hola Atemu… dime adónde vamos a ir?_

Atemu solamente le sonríe y toma a Yuugi de la muñeca, dejando a este dos pasos más atrás, llegaron a la Arcada, allí Atemu eligió uno juego de aviones donde debían pasar etapas pero él no duro mucho y Yuugi duro hasta el siguiente nivel, luego fueron a unos de carrera donde allí Atemu gano, así pasaron varias horas hasta que sus cuerpos le exigían comida y fueron a un local de comida rápida donde los dos comieron una hamburguesa, luego de eso decidieron caminar un rato por las calles de Domino, los dos no conversaban nada solo caminaban viendo alrededor.

Atemu iba sumido en sus pensamientos, ya que a pesar de haber tenido temor antes de haber llegado hasta donde su amigo, ya no los tenía y se sentía muy a gusto. Mientras que Yuugi iba también sumido en sus pensamientos viendo lo genial que había pasado ese día con su amigo y que le había venido de maravilla ese rato de entretención, ya que hacía tiempo que no iba a jugar a la arcada ni si quiera había ido a ver los nuevos juegos que había allí. De repente Yuugi iba caminando cuando pasa a tropezar, pero su caída es detenida justo por Atemu

Atemu: _te encuentras bien?_ – pregunta preocupado

Yuugi: _si _– se intenta poner de pie, pero un dolor en el tobillo lo hace regresar al suelo – _creo que no… _– suspira

Atemu: _si quieres te llevo en mi espalda _– Yuugi negó con la cabeza y Atemu solamente suspiro – _crees que puedas caminar?_

Yuugi: _si, solo fue una torcedura… no creo que sea para tanto _– decía mientras se sujetaba el tobillo y le sonreía a su amigo

Atemu: _déjame ver _– levanta un poco el tobillo de Yuugi, pero este de inmediato hace una mueca de dolor, le saca primero el zapato y luego la calceta para que el tobillo está un poco inflamado – _creo que te tocaste el piso con el tobillo _– dijo al ver aquella hinchazón, pero Yuugi lo aparto de inmediato de su pierna y se puso de pie balanceándose solamente en el bueno – _Yuugi-kun cuidado_

Yuugi: _descuida, estoy bien no tienes que preocuparte… ahora si me pasas mi zapato y mi calceta podre caminar hasta la casa _– le sonríe a su amigo, quien solamente suelta un suspiro y recoge lo que le pedía su amigo, para luego ponérselo – _bien, ahora sigamos _– intenta dar un paso pero Atemu lo sujeta de las caderas, para luego alzarlo y llevarlo en brazos – _Atemu, suéltame_

Atemu: _ie, si te suelto intentaras caminar y si lo haces aquella hinchazón lo más seguro que se vuelva peor _– empieza a caminar pero se detiene al escuchar pequeños sollozos del menor – _Yuugi-kun qué ocurre? Te duele mucho?_

Yuugi: _ie… snif… es que siempre termino causándote problemas _– esconde su cabeza en el cuello de Atemu, mientras sus lágrimas corrían libremente por su cara – _snif… siempre es lo mismo_

Atemu: _tranquilo, para mí no es ninguna molestia ni problema el ayudarte _– Yuugi se sujeta mejor del cuello de su amigo.

Cuando llegaron a casa Atemu dejo a Yuugi en su cuarto, para luego tomar el botiquín que había en el baño y así ponerle una pomada en el tobillo del menor, luego le dio una pastilla para la inflamación y le puso una venda para que quedara inmóvil el pie. Mientras Atemu tomaba todas las atenciones necesarias con el tobillo de su hikari, este solamente veía como su amigo seguía siendo como siempre con él como si nunca le hubiera pasado nada y esto lo alegraba mucho

Atemu: _creo que con eso estará_ – dijo al terminar, pero al ver que su amiguito lo miraba sin responder decidió pararse y sentarse a su lado –_ qué ocurre? _– Yuugi de repente se percata que Atemu lo estaba mirando, se pone muy rojo y mira a otro lado lo cual le saca unas risas al mayor

Yuugi: _gomen nasai… estaba pensando_

Atemu: _así parece… dime está muy apretado o así está bien? _– Yuugi mueve un poco el tobillo y eso le hace doler – _no hagas eso, la idea del vendaje es que quede inmovilizado para que se cure_

Yuugi: _bueno doctor Atemu, pero por cuánto tiempo tendré que ocupar el vendaje?_

Atemu: _creo que por una semana estará bien, los inflamatorios te los tomaras por dos días y te harás masajes en tu tobillo por una semana igual _– le dice en pose pensativa, luego de unos segundos los dos se ponen a reír – _quieres que te traiga algo de comer?_

Yuugi: _una leche con mis galletas favoritas _

Atemu: _en seguida _– se va para volver después de unos minutos, mientras tanto Yuugi se había acostado y tenía su típico pijama celeste con estrellitas – _aquí esta su orden _– le deja la comida sobre las piernas a su amigo

Yuugi: _vaya si que eres practico… puedes hacer de doctor y también de mesero _– los dos se ponen a reír, pero de repente un silencio inunda la habitación hasta que Atemu decide hablar

Atemu: _realmente no sé porque lo hice… realmente la paso bien contigo, no sé porque _– se sujeta la cabeza mientras las lágrimas empiezan a caer de sus ojos, Yuugi al ver esto se asusta y, dejando primero la bandeja en la cómoda, abraza a Atemu – _maldición me duele la cabeza_

Yuugi: _Atemu tranquilo _– le toma la barbilla y le da un beso en la mejilla – _etto… gomen _– se pone muy rojo y mira a otro lado – _demo… no es bueno que te esfuerces en recordar algo que aun no deseas recordar _– sigue mirando a otro lado, pero vuelve a mirar a su amigo cuando se siente separado de él – _qué pasa?_

Atemu: _no es nada pequeño _– le revuelve el pelo – _sería bueno que descansaras, mañana es sábado por lo que te podrás levantar tarde_

Yuugi: _sa-sábado? Hay Ra! Como pude olvidarlo! _– Atemu lo queda mirando y ve que intenta levantarse de la cama así que lo detiene – _Atemu tengo que estudiar mucha materia para el martes_ – mira preocupado a su amigo, quien simplemente se levanta de la cama, toma los cuadernos y libros de su hikari para luego pasárselos – _muchas gracias _– le sonríe

Atemu: _perdona, no me acordaba que era tiempo de pruebas y has perdido tiempo valioso hoy_

Yuugi: _no para nada _– le vuelve a sonreír a su amigo – _lo pase bien contigo y pues ahora tengo una excusa para quedarme acostado estudiando _– los dos ríen un poco y Atemu se va hacia la puerta

Atemu: _será mejor que te deje solo para que estudies, en dos horas más te traigo la cena _– el menor solamente asiente y toma su cuaderno y libro para empezar su estudio

Ya era sábado en la mañana y en la casa de los Mutou sonaba el teléfono insistentemente, nadie lo contestaba hasta que el menor de los que vivían allí se digno en ir a contestarlo, tomo sin ánimos el teléfono y una voz familiar le empezó a gritar.

- ADONDE ESTAS MUTOU? QUEDASTE EN LLEGAR A LAS 9 Y TREINTA Y YA SON LAS DIEZ… ACASO QUIERES QUE TE VAYAMOS A BUSCAR O QUE? – gritaba el chico desde el otro lado del teléfono

Yuugi:_ lo siento mucho Ikari-kun se me olvido completamente que les iba a ayudar con ciencias_

Ikari: _por lo menos recordaste que tenías que venir… si no estás aquí en quince minutos te puedes empezar a buscar a otro profesor de matemática _– Yuugi trago saliva, era gracias a ese chico que iba bien en matemáticas y no podía perder a su profesor

Yuugi: _estaba bien, en quince minutos estoy allá_

Ikari: _más te vale… _– cuelga el teléfono

Yuugi se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, su cara era un desastre pero no se podía dedicar a arreglarse y ocultar sus ojeras ya que tenía que estar ya en el instituto, así que simplemente tomo sus cuadernos y libros para irse. A pesar que su tobillo aun le dolía no podía quejarse, había hecho una promesa y no la había cumplido, así que simplemente dejo una nota pegada en el refrigerador de la casa y salió raudo para el instituto

Atemu por otro lado iba llegando a casa, había salir a comprar algunas cosas para el almuerzo que su oji-san le había pedido y aprovechando había comprado las galletas que tanto le gustaban a Yuugi. Se alegraba que por la salida del día anterior su mente le había hecho recordar algunas cosas de aquel pequeño y aunque fuera "insignificantes" como las galletas que le gustaban, para él era arto. Llamo a su oji-san desde la cocina, pero al no recibir respuesta supuso de inmediato que este había salido a ver un nuevo juego que se estaba promocionando allí cerca así que solamente suspiro, pero al ver el refrigerador y leer la nota se asusto al saber que su pequeño hikari se había ido al instituto a estudiar, él sabía que su tobillo estaba más mal de lo que decía el pequeño, pero no quiso insistirle y ahora se maldecía por no haber insistido en ir a un doctor.

Simplemente tomo su chaqueta y dejo también una nota en el refrigerador para ir a la búsqueda de su amigo, lo más seguro era que se le resintiera el tobillo o que le doliera más aun por lo que le preocupo mucho. Llego al instituto ya casi a la una y treinta, lo más seguro que debería estar yendo su amigo a comer o si es que no estaba comiendo en el casino, por lo que se dirigió hasta donde estaba el casino y no lo vio por ningún sitio, cuando pudo distinguir su figura a lo lejos dio un suspiro y corrió hasta donde estaba, pero al estar unos pasos de él ve como la chica que le estaba hablando lo besa.

Atemu: _Yu-yuugi? _– el menor logra escuchar la voz de Atemu y lo ve directamente a los ojos, las mejillas de ambos estaban sonrojadas y sus respiraciones entrecortadas, pero por distintos momentos – _cre-creo que molesto algo… _– estaba por marcharse cuando la chica le gana

- _gomen nasai Mutou-kun… nos vemos en clases _– la chica se va corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos y Yuugi solo suspira

Atemu: _je… creo que la espante, disculpa _– tenía la mirada baja y sus mechones rubios cubrían su mirada

Yuugi: _ie… gracias por llegar Atemu _– Atemu lo mira perplejo – _ya llevaba un buen rato siguiéndome y diciéndome cosas, ya no sabía cómo sacármela de encima_

Atemu: _por eso la besaste? _– lo mira enfadado y el pequeño solo suspira

Yuugi: _no la bese porque quise, resulta que me resbale un poco más arriba y ella me sujeto antes que callera al piso, me di la vuelta para agradecerle ella se aprovecho y me beso… y eso fue lo que viste _– mira el piso – _lo siento por no obedecerte y quedarme en casa, pero es que le había prometido a un compañero que le ayudaría en ciencias_ – Atemu simplemente suspiro

Atemu: _será mejor que volvamos a casa _– lo iba a tomar en brazos, pero Yuugi se lo negó – _que ocurre?_

Yuugi: _así no… en tu espalda por favor _– dice todo rojo, por lo cual Atemu simplemente sonríe y lo lleva como le pidió su aibuo

Cuando llegaron a casa Atemu volvió a masajear el tobillo de su protegido, para darle otra pastilla para la hinchazón que le había vuelto a Yuugi y luego llevarle el almuerzo. El día paso rápido para ambos, ya que Yuugi se dedico simplemente a estudiar lo que le quedaba del ramo de ciencias y Atemu a ayudar a su oji-san en la casa.

El teléfono volvió a sonar en la residencia Mutou y esta vez fue Atemu el que contesto, estaba feliz mente conversando y anoto una dirección en un papel para luego colgar; desde arriba estaba Yuugi mirándolo muy preocupado, era rara la vez en que Atemu se mostraba feliz con otra persona y era por ello que lo preocupo, suspiro pesadamente y decidió mejor irse a acostar ya mañana sabría qué fue lo que le alegro tanto a su Yami

**Continuara**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

OMG actualice este fic? xD bueno lo que hace revisar fic viejo que uno los tiene up XD bueno espero que les guste… creo que modificare algunas cosas de este fic para no hacerlo tan mamon como iba n_n bueno nos vemos ja ne!


	7. Una petición extraña

**Una petición extraña**

Yuugi se había levantado temprano, realmente la noche anterior no había podido estudiar mucho ya que su mente estaba divagando en varias cosas como: realmente amaba a su guardián? quién había sido la persona que lo había llamado? Por qué se puso tan contento? Habría algo más de aquellas pócimas que él no sabía? Como no lograba sacarse aquellas cosas de la cabeza decidió acostarse temprano para poder empezar a estudiar temprano en la mañana, cuando se levanto se sorprendió al ver a su Yami en pie y que muy contento estaba tarareando una canción mientras colocaba la mesa para desayunar. La melodía se le hacía conocida, solo tardo un minuto para percatarse que era de un grupo que había estado escuchando hacia poco y cerrando los ojos fue acordándose de la letra que tenía aquella canción, hasta que de repente siente como es sacudido un poco y mira que es su guardián que lo mira preocupado.

Atemu: _que ocurre Yuugi?_

Yuugi: _no es nada _– le sale un gotita en la cabeza – _lo que pasa es que estaba recordando esa canción_

Atemu: _je je je si, es de un grupo que salió hace poco… no sé porque su canción se me vino a la cabeza_ – le sonrió a su amigo – _creí que te levantarías más tarde _– le comento mientras terminaba de arreglar la mesa

Yuugi: _resulta que anoche no me pude concentrar, por lo que decidí mejor estudiar hoy en la mañana _– dice mientras toma sus cereales con una leche y se sirve en su puesto - _ y dime… por qué esta tan temprano levantado hoy? Creí que ocuparías el día para descansar _

Atemu: _la verdad es que tengo planes para salir hoy… es por eso que me tuve que levantar temprano _– le dice feliz

Yuugi: _y puedo saber con quién? _

Atemu: _la curiosidad mato al gato _– le guiñe un ojo y se ríe por el puche que hizo Yuugi – _la verdad es que voy a salir con una vieja amiga… Mazaki andará por unos días en Domino por lo que me pidió que saliéramos para conversar_

Yuugi: _ya veo… _– esconde su mirada en sus mechones rubios – _ojala te diviertas mucho _– toma su tazón con cereales y se va a su cuarto

Atemu:_ que le ocurre? _– se pregunta al ver como el pequeño se había ido rápidamente

ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº

Anzu estaba sentada en una de las bancas cercanas al reloj de la plaza esperando que su amigo llegara, estaba vestida con una blusa rosa pálido con el botón de arriba desabrochado dejando ver el inicio de sus pechos y con el botón de abajo desabrochado mostrando su ombligo, andaba con una mini blanca, una cartera negra y unas botas vaqueras de color blanco; al ver a su amigo a lo lejos se levanto de su puesto y lo saludo felizmente.

Atemu por otro lado iba vestido con sus pantalones de cuero negro, con sus zapatos negros de punta, una camiseta negra con corte en v, una sudadera ploma sin mangas y más todos sus adornos metálicos que siempre ocupaba; al ver a su amiga la saludo de un abrazo amistoso y los dos sonrieron al verse, llevaban más de un año sin verse y casi un mes sin hablar por teléfono. Ellos mantenían su amistad a pesar de la distancia y estaba al tanto de las cosas que le pasaban, por aquello el encontrarse les hacía muy feliz a los dos.

Decidieron ir a comer un helado por el calor que hacía mientras conversaban de las cosas que les había pasado durante el tiempo que se encontraban separados. Mientras desde lejos Yuugi los seguía mirando cada paso y acción que hacían los dos, realmente nunca se había mostrado celoso por la "amistad" que tenían, pero ahora no sabía el por qué se sentía de esa forma ni menos porque había decidido ir a "vigilarlos" sabiendo que Anzu tenía ya una pareja en Estados Unidos con la cual se casaría en unos meses más, dio un suspiro y decidió irse a casa ya que lo que estaba haciendo era muy tonto y tenía que estudiar.

Mientras tanto Atemu conversaba muy animadamente con Anzu y decidieron ir a pasear por las calles mirando las cosas nuevas que habían a la venta y ver qué cosas la chica podía llevarse como "obsequio" a sus amigos que norteamericanos. Así pasaron casi toda la tarde mirando y comprando cosas, hasta que Atemu decidió acompañar a su amiga hasta su casa, pero de camino a esta se topo con una chica muy conocida para él

- _hola, como están? _– sonrío feliz la chica de pelo rubio y ojos verdes

Atemu: _hola Kibou-kun, estamos bien… mira te presento a mi amiga Anzu Mazaki _– las chicas se saludan cordialmente

Anzu: _vaya Atemu no me dijiste que había una chica en tu trabajo_

Atemu: _no es de mi trabajo, ella trabaja en un local de comida rápida que he estado yendo con mi amigo Hitori_

Anzu: _ha! Tu amigo ese extraño que tienes _– le sonríe

Kibou: _y ella es tu novia? _– pregunta inocentemente, pero Anzu y Atemu ni se inmutan ante esto ya que estaban acostumbrados de que se les confundiera como pareja así que simplemente sonríen y la corrigen

Anzu: _no, él es mi amigo… llevamos más o menos cuatro años desde que nos conocimos?_

Atemu: _si algo así… _– sonríe – _creo que tanto que nos molestan por aquello deberíamos salir _– lo dice de broma y Kibou no entiende – _disculpa… lo que ocurre es que Anzu se va a casar dentro de poco y a pesar de todo nos siguen confundiendo como pareja _

Kibou: _vaya, felicidades Mazaki-kun _– esta sonríe feliz – _disculpe… pero puedo hacerle otra pregunta?_

Atemu: _claro… que ocurre?_

Kibou: _es que desde que ha estado yendo a comer al local de comida lo he visto con una cara muy triste y quería saber el por qué… claro si es que se puede _– mira preocupada al chico delante de ella

Atemu: _problemas amorosos… creo _– dice lo último en un susurro

Anzu: _lo que pasa es que mi amigo es un poco "vergonzoso", por así decirlo, con la persona que ama y es por eso que anda medio melancólico… pero descuida ya verás que todo se arreglara _– le sonríe a la chica de delante de ella y se despide – _bueno nos vemos el miércoles Atemu, ojala puedas ir al aeropuerto _– le da un beso en la mejilla a su amigo y se despide de la chica, para luego irse

Kibou: _mi madre es un poco extraña con las cosas que hace _– dice después de unos minutos de silencio, Atemu solamente la mira – _pero estoy segura que si su amigo no hace algo, usted lo olvidara para siempre y no importa lo que haga… nunca lo va a poder recordar _– mira tristemente a Atemu, quien solamente la mira extrañado

Atemu: _de que hablas?_

Kibou: _mi madre le dio aquella pócima sabiendo que usted la podía ocupar toda _– suspira – _aquella pócima trae consecuencias como las que está teniendo ahora "olvidarse de aquella persona", pero si esa persona no muestra interés en usted… usted la va a olvidar para siempre, ojala recapacite_

Atemu: _no entiendo nada de lo que estás hablando _– se toma la cabeza – _además de que persona hablas? _– se afirma en una pared cercana – _rayos me duele demasiado la cabeza _– se agacha sentándose en el piso

Kibou: _pronto olvidara esta conversación… pero si desea ayuda con lo que sea _– se agacha y queda a la altura de Atemu – _vaya a verme al local que tengo _– le toma la mano y sonríe – _ahora descanse… mañana será otro día para usted _– Atemu lentamente fue cerrando los ojos hasta caer dormido

ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº

Atemu se despertó asustado, estaba sudando frío y miro para todos lados, estaba en su habitación… pero ¿cómo había llegado allí? Se tomo la cabeza y suspiro, últimamente le estaba doliendo demasiado la cabeza y no sabía porque le ocurría aquello. Lentamente se desperezo y se fue a bañar, realmente tenía la cabeza pesada pero tenía que ir a trabajar por lo que no podía seguir durmiendo. Cuando estuvo listo bajo las escaleras y vio que su amigo estaba sentado en la mesa tomando su desayuno, iba a saludarlo pero no recordaba el nombre… pasaron unos segundos… unos minutos… pero él seguía sin poder recordar el nombre del chico que le sonreía a su oji-san

- _qué bueno que estas despierto Atemu, ya te iba a ir a despertar _– dice feliz el chico, pero al no obtener respuesta de Atemu se asusta – _Atemu que ocurre?_ – se levanta de su puesto y se acerca a donde su amigo – _Yami que ocurre?_ – al escuchar ese sobre nombre despierta de su "trance" y mira al chico en frente de él para sonreírle luego

Atemu: _no es nada _– le revuelve el pelo – _que hay para desayunar oji-san?_

Yuugi queda mirando a su amigo tristemente, ya no le había dicho su nombre otra vez y lo más seguro es que se le había olvidado, suspiro tristemente y se fue a sentar a su puesto. Luego de unos minutos los dos estaban listos para irse juntos, Atemu le iba a hablar a Yuugi pero no lograba acordarse del nombre del pequeño por más que intentara, al percatarse de esto el menor se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y hecho a correr a pesar de los gritos de su amigo que pedían que se detuviera

Atemu: _rayos… por qué no me acuerdo de tu nombre? _– decía mientras veía por donde se había ido su "amigo"

ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº

Atemu había salido treinta minutos antes de lo normal, dejando a su amigo Hitori en el trabajo con una venita en la frente por dejarlo botado y diciendo todas las insolencias que se le ocurrían mientras terminaba su trabajo. El ex faraón llego a la tienda que tenía nombre "kijitsu" y con su mirada empezó a buscar a la chica de pelo rubio, pero al no encontrarla suspiro, pero una voz detrás de él lo hizo saltar

Atemu: _no me asuste así _– mira al causante de su gran susto

Kibou: _perdona Atemu-kun pero te veías tan concentrado en lo que hacías que no pude aguantarme las ganas de asustarte _– dice riendo al ver la cara del chico tricolor – _dime, que te vas a servir hoy?_

Atemu: _realmente venía a hablar contigo_

Kibou: _estoy todo oídos _– le sonríe

Atemu: _necesito que me hagas un gran favor_

Kibou: _deja de dar tantas vueltas y dime _– dice divertida al ver como el chico le daba vueltas al asunto que quería decir

Atemu: _puedes salir conmigo? _– la chica queda con la boca abierta por lo que le acababa de pedir, mientras que los otros chicos del loca se quedaban viendo lo que le había pedido el tricolor – _por favor… sal conmigo _– le vuelve a repetir a la chica que ahora estaba tan roja como un tomate

**Continuara…

* * *

**

No me maten xD es que no me acuerdo porque hice la aparición de esa chica en el fic y ahora tengo que hacer que ocupe un papel "importante" en él XD… me quedo más corto que los anteriores, solo espero que les guste n_n Ja Ne!


	8. Atemu hiere a Yuugi

**Atemu hiere a Yuugi**

Atemu seguía mirando a la chica en frente de él esperando una respuesta, mientras que todos los trabajadores y personas que estaban comiendo allí estaban siguiendo cada paso que hacia la chica esperando de la tan ansiada respuesta, luego de unos minutos la chica volvió a mirar a los ojos a Atemu y aun sonrojada

Kibou: _cuando te dije ayer que te ayudaría, no me refería a esto_ – le dice en un susurro para que solamente Atemu escuchara

Atemu: _lo sé… pero estoy desesperado _– toma de las manos a Kibou – _por favor acepta… por favor _– Kibou suspira pesadamente y se queda mirando los ojos rojos de Atemu

Kibou: _está bien… acepto, pero solamente por una semana _– todos quedan mirando extrañando la respuesta de la chica, mientras que Atemu solamente sonríe feliz

Atemu: _gracias _– le da un beso en la frente – _muchas gracias_

Kibou: _tenemos que hablar más tarde… cuando no haya gente mirándonos _– da una mirada asesina a todo el mundo que los observaba, para luego mirar a Atemu – _nos vemos a las siete de la tarde en el parque de aquí al frente _– Atemu asiente para luego irse – _Y USTEDES QUE MIRAN TANTO? _– pregunta enfadada la chica al ver que aun había gente mirándola

ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº

Yuugi caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de Domino, realmente no quería volver a casa y ver que su mejor amigo ya ni siquiera recordaba su nombre y cuando lo llegaba hacer después de un rato lo volvía a olvidar, aquello era muy doloroso para él pero lo que más era doloroso era que fue por su culpa que su mejor amigo cayó en aquella depresión que lo hizo cometer una locura. Realmente quería que lo volviera a recordar, pero ¿por qué tenía miedo de estar como pareja con su Yami? Era verdad que aun en el mundo no era bien visto que dos hombres salieran juntos, pero ¿a él que le importaba? Siendo feliz con la persona que más amaba era lo más importante ¿verdad? Pero porque seguía con aquella duda de que si realmente sería feliz con su Yami o ¿es que acaso le tenía más miedo a que iban a decir los demás en vez de preferir ser feliz? Cada paso que daba para acercarse a Yami parecía que daba dos pasos para atrás. Yuugi llego caminando hasta la plaza de la ciudad y allí se sentó en una de las bancas, su tobillo aun le dolía cuando caminaba mucho y ahora se lo estaba recordando. A lo lejos ve a una chica pelo rubio muy parecida a la señora Chanti, pero con la diferencia que era más joven, se le iba acerca a hablarle cuando se percata que estaba acompañada con Atemu, así que se acerco lentamente para poder escuchar que era lo que hablaban pero se detuvo en seco al ver como su Yami besaba a aquella chica y sin pensarlo salió detrás del árbol para gritarle

Yuugi: _YAMI!_ – el chico tenía los ojos llorosos, el mayor del lugar se le iba a acercar pero justo Yuugi se pone a correr sin rumbo llorando a mares – _maldición… maldición_ – repetía una y otra vez en su corrida sin rumbo, hasta que paso a chocar con una persona – _gommen _– se paró de inmediato de su sitió, pero la persona la detuvo – _que?_

- _deberíamos dejar de encontrarnos de esta forma chibi-kun _– le sonríe de forma cortes, pero al ver que Yuugi estaba llorando se preocupa – _que ocurre chibi-kun? Mira que aquí está el gran amigo Hitoride para ayudarte _– le da una sonrisa, pero recibe como respuesta solamente un abrazo del menor que se pone a llorar más fuerte en su pecho –_ tranquilo… tranquilo chibi-kun… quieres contarme lo que ocurre? _– Yuugi no le responde – _emm… quieres ir a mi casa y allí contarme algo? _– Yuugi simplemente asiente, así que los dos emprende viaje hacia la casa del mayor

ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº

Atemu: _Yuugi… maldición que hice? _– se tomaba la cabeza, mientras se agachaba

Kibou: _tranquilo Atemu-kun, por favor _– se agacha al lado de Atemu – _ninguno de los dos sabía que estaba aquí cerca_

Atemu: _mentira! _– grita mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos – _sabía que está aquí cerca… lo sabía, pero aun así lo hice _

Kibou: _Atemu… _– lo abraza recargando la cabeza de este sobre su pecho

**Flash back**

Kibou estaba sentada en la banca esperando a la llegada de Atemu, estaba bien sería ya que se podía hacer una idea del plan del chico y aquello no le agradaba para nada, por aquello le había pedido que se juntaran en la noche después de la salida de su trabajo para poder hablar de todo aquello. Atemu llego justo a la hora y se sentía incomodo con la mirada de la chica tan enfadada que tenía así que iba a hablarle, pero antes de poder hacerlo la chica le habla

Kibou: _cuál es tu plan?_

Atemu: _je je je creó que ya lo sabes _– la chica frunce más el seño – _realmente estoy arto de que cada cierto tiempo pierda la memoria de aquel chico que vive conmigo, por aquello es que quiero ver si realmente siente algo por mi o si esto es una estupidez y simplemente rehago mi vida en otro lado _– dice serio y la chica solamente suspira – _si no es porque escribo las cosas que me pasan con aquel chico, no recordaría nada… apenas si recuerdo que salí el otro día con él_

Kibou: _pero Atemu-kun no creo que esto sea buena idea… o sea si el pequeño realmente siente algo por ti y no te lo había dicho, por qué crees que sacándole ahora celos te lo dirá? _

Atemu: _porque ya no se que más hacer… además ya estoy arto de todo esto, ya no quiero seguir con estos dolores de cabeza _– de repente se pone a mirar para todos lados y se pone de pie

Kibou: _que pasa? _– mira curiosa

Atemu: _no… no es nada… pero por favor solamente dame esta semana_

Kibou: _no creo que sea bueno una semana _– mira el suelo

Atemu: _por qué dices eso? Tú fuiste la idea de que fuera una semana… y ahora me dices esto_

Kibou: _es que no creí que estuviera tan avanzada la pócima en ti _– Atemu lo mira extrañado – _las pócimas en las personas reaccionan de diferente forma, por lo general se demoran más tiempo en hacer su completo efecto… pero en ti es diferente… está yendo más rápido de lo normal _– Kibou se queda mirándolo a los ojos y Atemu en un rápido movimiento le da un beso, lo que la deja sorprendida e intenta separarse, pero al escuchar un grito los dos se separa de inmediato

Yuugi: _YAMI!_ – el pequeño tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, Atemu extiende su brazo para acercársele pero él pequeño echa a correr rápidamente

Atemu: _Yuugi_ – susurra al ver a su pequeño amigo correr

Kibou: _no lo vas a seguir? _

Atemu: _creo que las cosas son mejor así… gracias por todo _– se iba a ir cuando Kibou lo sujeta del brazo lo cual hace que Atemu se dé la vuelta y reciba una cachetada de parte de la joven – _…. _– se queda mirando confundido a la chica, mientras esta se pone a llorar

Kibou: _no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso _– iba a darle otra cachetada a Atemu, pero al ver que este se iba a dejar golpear se detiene – _realmente el que necesitaba ayuda era Yuugi y no tu… snif… se supone que tu eres el mejor que lo conoce snif… se supone que sabes más que todos acerca de él… se supone que lo entiendes… SE SUPONE QUE LO AMAS! _– grita desesperada – _COMO PUEDE HACERLE ESTO A LA PERSONA QUE MÁS AMAS? _– Atemu iba a hablar, pero frena sus palabras – _tú no tienes remedio… snif será mejor que te largues de mi vista _

Atemu: _tú no entiendes_

Kibou: _que quieres que entienda? _– lo queda mirando – _que eras tan miedoso de tus sentimientos de que preferiste herir a tu aibou en vez de decirle lo que sentías? Qué preferías sufrir en silencio haciéndole daño a tu mejor amigo? Que eres un faraón egoísta que no piensas más que en ti? Qué tenías tanto miedo según tu de perder a lo que más amabas que preferiste herirlo? Tienes razón no te entiendo _– Atemu empieza a razonar las cosas que estaba haciendo hasta ahora y cuando Kibou estaba dispuesta a irse, él habla

Atemu: _Yuugi… maldición que hice? _– se tomaba la cabeza, mientras se agachaba

**Fin del Flash Back**

Kibou: _Atemu… _– lo abraza recargando la cabeza de este sobre su pecho – _por favor deja de pensar tanto en ti y ahora empieza a pensar en tu amigo _– le da un beso en la cabeza – _con tu actitud solamente estas hiriendo a la persona que más quieres en este mundo_

Atemu: _y de que sirve que comprenda eso ahora? Ya le he hecho bastante daño y para empeorar las cosas mañana no recordare nada de esto _– se sujeta la cabeza fuertemente – _por qué tuve que ser tan baka? _

Kibou: _creo que ahora solamente hay que esperar que tu aibou tome la decisión correcta _– saca de su bolsillo unas pastillas – _toma, solamente tómala cuando te encuentres desesperado_

Atemu: _como ahora? _– le sonríe tristemente

Kibou: _no… solamente tómala cuando esta semana se vaya acabando… pero no la tomes antes, por favor esta vez has caso _– se levanta del suelo y mira otra vez a Atemu – _para haber sido un gran emperador, eres muy malo para saber tus sentimientos _– Atemu le sonríe tristemente y Kibou le devuelve la sonrisa – _nos vemos mañana Atemu-kun_

Atemu: _nos vemos… y muchas gracias_

ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº

Hitoride llevaba en su mano una taza con té de manzanilla y un plato con galletas para su pequeño invitado, él cual estaba sentado en el sofá del departamento mirando el piso con la mirada perdida. Yuugi aun no podía asimilar lo que había visto hacia media hora atrás o mejor dicho no quería creer lo que había visto, cuando por fin estaba entendiendo que sentía algo por el espíritu del rompecabezas del milenio y que este sentía lo mismo por él, todo se iba al piso y ya nada era razonable para él. Si el faraón lo amaba, por qué estaba besando aquella chica? Por qué se había juntado con ella? Quizás el día Domingo se junto un rato con Anzu y el resto del día se había juntado con aquella chica, por eso había salido temprano para poder pasar más tiempo con ella y otras cosas que se le pasaban por la cabeza al pequeño

Hitoride: _mira Chibi-kun te gustan las galletitas de animalitos _– le muestra un plato lleno de galletitas de diferentes animales

Yuugi: _no soy un niño pequeño _– miraba enfadado el plato, aquello le recordaba el primer día que su Yami le había ofrecido galletas y eran exactamente esas

Hitoride: _ash… pero no te enojes enano _– se come una galleta – _no es necesario ser un niño pequeño para comerse estas ricas galletas _– deja en la mesa en frente de Yuugi la taza con té

Yuugi: _gommen… _– quizás había sido la misma situación, pero la reacción del mayor fue distinta a la de su Yami – _gracias por invitarme a tu casa _– tomo la taza de té entre sus manos y soplo un poco para poder tomar. Siempre que se sentía mal o triste corría a los brazos de su espíritu para sentir ese alivio que tanto le gustaba, no importaba si este le decía o no le decía nada, lo único que le importaba era sentir aquel calor del cuerpo de su Yami que tanto lo tranquilizaba; pero ahora estaba en la casa de un extraño buscando aquel calor que no lograba encontrar más que en una persona

Hitoride: _dime qué fue lo que te hizo ese baka? _– Yuugi se queda mirando su taza de té para luego dejarla en la mesa – _no te puedo ayudar si no me dices nada_

Yuugi: _me puede abrazar? _– Hitoride mira extrañado al pequeño por la petición – _perdóneme… _– de repente siente como el mayor lo rodea con sus brazos para atraerlo a él – _muchas gracias _– susurra. Realmente se sentía bien el sentirse abrazado por aquella persona, pero no era el mismo sentimiento que sentía cuando Yami lo abrazaba – _vi a Yami besar a una chica en el parque _– dice después de unos minutos de silencio

Hitoride: _eh? Estas seguro? _– Yuugi asiente – _y viste como era esa chica? _– Yuugi lo mira extrañado – _es que se que Yami no tiene más que una sola amiga y que me digas que beso a una… me sale extraño_

Yuugi: _era alta de un metro sesenta, piel blanca y cabello rubio largo_

Hitoride: _e-estás seguro? _– Yuugi asiente – _ese maldito beso a la linda Kibou! _– grita enfadado haciendo que Yuugi se asustara – _discúlpame, pero es que esa chica hace días estoy tratando de que me dé la pasada para salir conmigo y ese estúpido la besa… no se lo voy a perdonar_

Yuugi: _je je je creo que ya se te volvió algo personal _– le sonríe al chico, realmente era parecido a Joey

Hitoride: _chico _– Yuugi lo queda mirando – _te gustaría vengarte de Yami? _– Yuugi lo mira extrañado e iba a decir algo cuando siente como los labios del mayor se apoderaban de los suyos, mientras que el peso de este lo guiaba a recostarse en el sillón

**Continuara

* * *

**

Emm… realmente no releí esta chapter por lo que si algunas cosas no calzan es porque llegue y lo subí… otra cosa xD creo que estoy mesclando a los personajes y eso no es común en mí, pero hay que variar de vez en cuando ¿verdad? Ojala les guste este chapter… nos vemos n_n


	9. Un momento de reflexión

**Un momento de reflexión**

Se despertó perezosamente estirando sus brazos lo más alto que pudo y con los ojos medios cerrados intento identificar el lugar, no sabía bien en qué lugar se encontraba, abrió más los ojos para ver bien el lugar y poder identificarlo, pero no obtuvo resultados, de repente unas imágenes vinieron a su mente: el conversando con Hitoride, luego siendo presionado por el mayor sobre el sillón, ver que la ropa de arriba ya no la tenía y luego… y luego… nada! No recordaba que había pasado después de eso. Se paro rápidamente de la cama, pero un mareo lo hizo caer al suelo y vio como la puerta se habría

Hitoride: _será mejor que vuelvas a la cama_ – le dijo fríamente, mientras ponía una bandeja sobre la mesa de noche – _no es bueno que te levantes aun _– finalizo, para luego tomar a Yuugi en brazos y depositarlo en la cama – _el médico dijo que no era nada grave, pero aun así necesitabas hacer reposo por hoy_ – Yuugi lo mira extrañado y Hitoride se sienta en la cama – _sería bueno que comieras_

Yuugi: _disculpe… pero, qué paso anoche? _– mira nervioso al chico delante de él y este simplemente suspira

Hitoride: _pues paso todo, menos *eso* _– Yuugi ladea la cabeza – _que no tuvimos sexo _– le dice enfadado, mientras que Yuugi se sonrojaba fuertemente

Yuugi: _si había entendido ese punto _– suspira – _pero no entendí que fue lo que paso_

Hitoride: _ha! Te referías a eso… je je je lo que pasa es que Atemu me dijo que eras un poco lento, pero veo que no es tanto _– se rasca la cabeza y Yuugi lo mira con ganas de matarlo

Yuugi: _no me hables de él, quieres?_

Hitoride: _si, disculpa… pues veras lo que paso fue que cuando ya se estaban poniendo caliente las cosas, tú te pusiste más caliente de lo normal y vaya si que estabas ardiendo _– dice recordando – _te pusiste pálido y cuando me percate vi que tenias fiebre por lo que llame un medico, pero tu al parecer te desmayaste porque no respondías nada de lo que te decía _– le pasa la bandeja con comida – _por qué si te sentías mal no me dijiste nada?_

Yuugi: _quizás porque se me sentía tan dolido que no me percate de que me sentía mal_

Hitoride: _bueno para la otra ten más cuidado _– le revuelve el pelo –_ come y descansa, mira que te hace falta_

ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº

Atemu no sabía el por qué, pero estaba muy preocupado al ver que no llegaba el menor de la familia Mutou y más aun al ver que el abuelo no había podido dormir en toda la noche al no tener noticias de su nieto. Atemu había llamado a la casa de Joey e incluso a Ikari pero nadie sabía dónde estaba el chico, así que ya desesperado tomo su chaqueta para irlo a buscar, pero antes de poder salir sonó el teléfono y corrió a responderlo

Atemu: _Moshimoshi? (alo?) _– se oía ansioso de que fuera Yuugi

Hitoride: _hola señor quitador de novias _– la voz de Hitoride se notaba enfadada

Atemu: _Hito que es lo que ocurre? Te oigo enfadado, además a qué te refieres con quitador de novias?_

Hitoride: _HOMBRE COMO NO VOY A ESTAR ENFADADO, SI BESASTE A LA CHICA QUE HE ESTADO INTENTANDO CONQUISTAR EN ESTA SEMANA! _– le grita por teléfono, haciendo que Atemu se tapara el oído donde tenía el auricular y lo alejara de él – _O ES QUE ACASO YA SE TE OLVIDO LO QUE PASO ANOCHE?_

Atemu: _co-cómo te enteraste? _– escucha como Hitoride suspira

Hitoride: _un niño muy parecido a ti llego anoche empapado en lágrimas diciendo que te había visto besar a aquella niña _– habla más relajado

Atemu: _así que allí está _– grita feliz, alertando al viejo Mutou – _dime que está bien… no mejor iré de inmediato a recogerlo_

Hitoride: _ni se te ocurra venir, o sino te parto la cara_

Atemu: _qué? _– pregunto confundido

Hitoride: _escucha bien niño bonito, tú no quisiste tener a este lindo chico de ojos violetas a tu lado y preferiste quitarme a la chica que me gusto, así que pienso quedarme con aquel chico que tu decidiste botar… además de que está un poco débil de salud por culpa de lo que hicimos anoche _– sonríe maléficamente – _así que ni se te ocurra traer tu cabeza pinchuda por aquí_

Atemu: _Hitoride de que me estás hablando? _

Hitoride: _ya me escuchaste… no te quiero ver por acá _– cuelga el teléfono – _creo que es mejor que por hoy no lo vea _– suspira y mira hacia su cuarto – _por lo menos hasta que se recupere_

ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº

Atemu se había quedado con el teléfono en sus manos mientras el sonido de este le decía que por el otro lado habían colgado, el abuelo Sugoroku se acerco al ex faraón esperando que este le digiera algo, más este simplemente colgó el teléfono y se fue a sentar al sillón, dejando de paso más preocupado al anciano

Sugoroku: _hijo por favor dime que paso _– pregunta preocupado el anciano al llegar al lado del ex faraón

Atemu: _Yuugi está en casa de Hitoride _– habla sin despegar su mirada del suelo, mientras que el anciano lo miraba exigiendo más explicaciones – _al parece paso la noche con él… todo por mi culpa… _– se sujeta su cabeza, dejando aun más confundido al anciano

Sugoroku: _pero él está bien? _– pregunta ya desesperado

Atemu: _si, está bien _– lágrimas empiezan a caer de sus ojos, sin saber la razón – _no entiendo… no entiendo por qué me siento así _– el anciano se sienta al lado del ex faraón y lo mira preocupado – _me dijo que había pasado la noche con él, pero no sé porque aquello me duele tanto _– se abraza así mismo, mientras las lágrimas caían libremente por su rostro

Sugoroku: _ya entiendo lo que está pasando _– suspira el anciano cerrando los ojos – _créeme que en cosas como en el amor no son fáciles de entender, y a veces uno se percata de que ha amado a alguien que cuando ya no es posible tenerla a su lado _– Atemu lo mira sin entender – _será mejor que dejes pasar este día y que mañana vayas a ver a Yuugi, creo que lo mejor por el momento es que se mantengan separados para que piensen las cosas y luego conversen como es debido _– le sonríe a Atemu y este esboza una sonrisa – _ahora será mejor que vayas a trabajar, que se te está haciendo tarde _– le da unas palmadas en la espalda a Atemu, que se para sin ánimos para irse – _creo que todo esto es cosa de Chanti… aquellos frascos, el que Atemu se olvide de mi nieto y el hecho que me haya dejado fuera de todo _– le sale una venita en la cabeza – _será mejor que hable con esa bruja_

ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº

Yuugi giraba de un lado a otro en la cama, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir de su pecho y que a pesar de que respiraba agitadamente no entraba nada de aire a sus pulmones, de repente se queda quieto y su respiración empieza a calmarse lentamente, mientras una sensación agradable rodeaba su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en aquel verde prado, un río que pasaba por al medio del lugar en el que estaba y aquel árbol grande que estaba cerca de este le hizo recordar el lugar. Se acerco aquel río y se sentó debajo del árbol relajándose un poco, realmente hacia unos cuantos días que no podía relajarse y aquello le venía de maravilla

- _realmente es acogedor este lugar _– se escucho una voz de una chica

Yuugi: _Chanti-san_ – se para de donde estaba para saluda cordialmente con una inclinación de cabeza – _tanto tiempo sin verla _– sonríe al verla cerca de él, pero cambia su expresión al ver la cara de tristeza de la hechicera – _que ocurre?_

Chanti: _Yuugi ya no te queda tiempo _– pone su mano sobre el hombro del menor – _si a fin de esta semana no logras que Atemu-san recuerdes quien eres, ya nunca más vas a poder hacer que te recuerde _– se separa del menor y camina hacia el río

Yuugi: _pero las cosas no han estado fáciles… además de que cada vez que quiero estar con él, se aleja de mi lado y ya me estoy cansando de todo esto_

Chanti: _es así entonces como quieres que todo termine? _– Yuugi mira extrañado – _vas a dejar que el faraón se olvide de ti por qué no quieres pelear por su amor? Prefieres la salida fácil en vez de pelear por lo que más quieres? Prefieres que Atemu-san vuelva al lado de los espíritus en vez de que pelear por su amor?_

Yuugi: _a-a que se refiere? _– pregunta con miedo

Chanti: _con la única condición que los dioses aceptaron el hecho de que el alma del faraón se quedara en este mundo fue porque había un sentimiento muy grande en él que no lo iba a dejar descansar en paz, pero ya tu no luchas para que este se mantenga será borrado del corazón del faraón y podrá así obtener la paz que tanto tiempo a merecido_ – camina hasta donde Yuugi y lo mira directo a los ojos, los cuales estaban vidriosos – _si no quieres que el faraón se vaya para siempre de tu lado pelea por recuperarlo, ya que si no vivirás por siempre con aquel dolor en tu corazón de que no te esforzaste lo suficiente para que aquel amor de tu vida estuviese a tu lado_

Yuugi: _pero es que ya no se qué hacer, ya no se realmente _– se pone a llorar, pero una cachetada de parte de la hechicera lo deja confundido

Chanti: _crees que has hecho todo lo que está a tu alcance para recuperarlo? _– mira enfadada al menor – _pues solamente he visto que simplemente lo tratas como a un amigo más y que no te importa en lo más mínimo lo que pueda pasar _– suaviza la mirada y le seca las lágrimas a Yuugi – _si realmente lo amas y si realmente no deseas que se vaya de tu lado ocupa esto _– le indica el corazón – _has pasado por tantas cosas con él y ahora así como así vas a dejar que todo aquello se vaya a la basura por seguir teniendo aquel miedo… por favor no te encierres en ti mismo y ayuda al faraón a recordar _– le da un beso en la frente – _y recupérate pronto_

Yuugi iba a hablarle algo, pero siente como sus ojos se cierran y al volverlos abrir se encontraba en la habitación de Hitoride, se toca el rostro notando que esta húmedo y que le dolía el lado en el que había sentido el golpe de la hechicera en su rostro. La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver al dueño del departamento entrando con una bandeja con comida y un semblante bien serió

Yuugi: _bienvenido a casa _– hace una leve inclinación de cabeza

Hitoride: _hola chibi-chan _– deja la bandeja sobre las piernas de Yuugi y se disponía a marcharse cuando el menor lo detiene

Yuugi: _que le ocurre? Por qué está tan desanimado? _– Hitoride suspira y se va a sentar al lado de Yuugi

Hitoride: _pues parece que mi plan no funciono _– mira el techo de su pieza – _esperaba que Atemu me dijera o hiciera algo hoy en el trabajo, más este simplemente se encerró en su despacho y no salió en todo el día de allí_

Yuugi: _está enfadado _– mira la comida que tenía sobre sus piernas, mientras que Hitoride lo miraba – _le dijo usted algo para que él se enfadará? _

Hitoride: _le hice entender en la mañana que nosotros dos tuvimos relaciones, por aquello esperaba que me hiciera algún tipo de "show" hoy en el trabajo, más no paso nada _– suspira resignado

Yuugi: _Yami tiende a esconder lo que siente, si está enfadado con alguien se lo dice en el momento que lo está, más si ha pasado un rato prefiere pensar la situación y luego conversarla. Ya no se lleva tanto a sus impulsos como lo hacía antes_

Hitoride: _creo que debí preguntarte antes de haberle hablado… pero lo hecho, hecho esta y no hay vuelta atrás _– los dos quedan en silencio un rato hasta que Hitoride le habla – _y dime, tuviste tiempo para pensar? Por qué si no es así le puedo decir que te vas a quedar toda esta semana para que puedas pensar tranquilamente_

Yuugi: _la verdad es que me gustaría pensar por un buen tiempo las cosas, pero no me queda tiempo _– suspira – _así que mañana hablare con él_

Hitoride: _no creo que sea bueno _– le toca la frente con la mano – _al parecer aun tienes temperatura, traeré el termómetro… pero si así es, es mejor que mañana te quedes en cama y que hables pasado mañana con él_

Yuugi: _pero no me queda tiempo _– lo mira preocupado

Hitoride: _pero tampoco es para que te arriesgues tanto como para empeorar tu estado de salud _– se levanta de la cama – _solo tomate un día más para pensar bien las cosas y después vas a hablar con él _– Yuugi suspira resignado

Hitoride había sido un buen amigo al fin y al cabo, por lo que no quería reclamarle nada, además aun sentía su cuerpo pesado por lo que lo más saludable era descansar un día más para recuperarse completamente y luego hablar con Yami. Ahora que lo que pensaba bien ¿por qué tenía tanto miedo de que Yami estuviera con él? Era cierto que antes se había hecho la misma pregunta, pero ahora que se sentía presionado quería contestarla con sinceridad y más que nada con el corazón, así que cerró los ojos unos instantes intentando leer que decía su corazón… pasaron unos segundos y las imágenes de él con Yami se le venían a la mente, aquellos momentos que pasaron juntos: aventuras, tristezas, desafíos, risas, peleas, discusiones, pero más que nada aquella sensación de seguridad y cariño que sentían el uno por el otro. Yuugi realmente deseaba estar con Yami, pero tenía miedo de que fuera un capricho de adolecente y que su corazón le estuviera jugando una mala pasada, para después herir al faraón, eso nunca se lo perdonaría

Yuugi: _no quiero ilusionar a Yami _– se abraza – _pero tampoco quiero que se vaya_

Hitoride: _irse? _– pregunta extrañado desde los pies de la cama

Yuugi: _etto… mm… _– mira sus manos y luego mira a Hitoride – _si no logro hacer que Yami me recuerde antes que termine esta semana lo voy a perder para siempre_

Hitoride: _si, la vieja bruja esa dijo que si no le decías tus sentimientos a Atemu-kun te olvidaría para siempre, _– le pasa el termómetro a Yuugi, y este se lo pone debajo del brazo – _pero tranquilo se que tu no lo perderás_ – Yuugi baja la cabeza triste, todos menos él confiaban que le diría – _dime chibi-chan ¿Por qué no le has dicho a Atemu-kun que te gusta? _– iba a responder, pero antes de que dijera algo agrega – _y no me salgas con lo que "yo no sé si decírselo" porque ambos sabemos que Atemu-kun te ama_

Yuugi:_ la verdad _– cierra los ojos al igual que sus manos – _es que tengo miedo de que lo que vaya a pasar después…_

Hitoride: _pero que tonteras dices, si los dos sabemos que van a terminar en la cama _– dice feliz y hace que Yuugi se sonroje fuertemente

Yuugi: _NO ME REFERIA A ESO!_ – grita agitado, se toma unos segundos para recobrarse, mientras que Hitoride lo mira extrañado – _a lo que me refiero es que, tengo miedo de que mis sentimientos sean solamente un capricho y al final termine hiriendo a Yami_

Hitoride: _dime _– se le acerca bastante a la cara – _¿cómo te percataste de que te gustaba Atemu-kun?_

Yuugi: _pues Chanti-san me hizo ver que era lo que sentía en mi corazón ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?_

Hitoride: _por lo general uno se percata de la persona que ama porque cuando la ve siente como su corazón va a salir, si esta te dedica una mirada uno se sonroja, si se pasan a tocar las manos sientes que tu corazón no cabe dentro de ti y porque a cada instante tienes en tu mente aquella persona, más no siempre es verdad lo que sientes y cuando es un amor imposible y por fin están juntos aquello se pierde. La única forma de saber si es un simple capricho o no es estar con aquella persona y ver si realmente uno se proyecta a futuro estando juntos, queriendo ver para siempre aquel hermoso rostro por el cual uno se enamoro aunque el tiempo lo desfigure _– le contesta sonriendo

Yuugi: _papá, donde estuviste todo este tiempo! _– abraza a Hitoride y este lo empieza a empujar para que lo suelte

Hitoride: _niño déjame en paz, mira que se te va a caer el termómetro y no sabremos si estas mejor o no _– Yuugi se separa del mayor y le pasa el termómetro

Yuugi: _ya había pasado el tiempo _– le sonríe

Hitoride: _veo que no tienes fiebre, aun así deberías quedarte en cama hasta mañana para que no te de una recaída_

Yuugi: _realmente pareces un padre _– le sigue sonriendo y este le tira a la cama

Hitoride: _cállate mocoso y duérmete _– lo mira serio y Yuugi le hace caso de inmediato, haciendo que suelte un suspiro el mayor – _tu pareces un niño de diez años a veces_

Yuugi: _no molestes _– hace un puchero – _no es divertido tener veinte y que aun te digan niñito_

Hitoride: _si, como digas… descansa mejor que lo más seguro que mañana venga Atemu-kun a verte, aunque hare todo lo imposible para detenerlo _– le sonríe

Yuugi: _gracias _– le devuelve el gesto, para luego taparse con el cobertor y cerrar sus ojos para dormir

**Continuara

* * *

**

¿por qué Katsuy se demoro en actualizar? Porque tuvo un lindo accidente y su manito quedo herida al igual que su patita, por lo que no podía subir al segundo piso para escribir y cuando por fin pudo su manita le dolía al teclear jajajajaja xD que torpe de mi caerme en moto y que esta me callera encima, bueno espero que les guste este chapter y espero tener el siguiente para el día miércoles… aunque realmente esperaba actualizar el otro fic primero, pero lamentablemente donde tenía la información se me quedo en otro pc (en el del trabajo de mi papá) y no podre actualizarlo hasta el domingo. Ya nos vemos gente n_n tau!


	10. Yami no te vayas!

**Yami no te vayas!**

Atemu llevaba esperando que alguien le abriera la puerta por lo menos treinta minutos, sabía que su amigo Hitoride no estaba ya que se había ido a ver si podía conversar con Kibou, así que debía estar Yuugi solo, pero no le abría la puerta. Bufo fastidiado, nunca le había gustado esperar y mucho menos a una persona que apenas si recordaba, por lo que estaba ya dispuesto a irse cuando se abrió la puerta

Yuugi: _ho-hola Atemu _– sonrío lo mejor que pudo

Atemu: _hola… _– se mira la palma de la mano la cual tenía escrita el nombre – _Yuugi-kun… dime por qué estas con pijama? _– miro extrañado al chico, ya que eran las cinco de la tarde y estar con pijama a esa hora era extraño

Yuugi: _lo que pasa es que estoy un poco enfermo y Hitoride-san me ha dicho que descanse _– le sonríe – _quieres pasar? _

El mayor solamente asiente y entra a la casa de su amigo ¿cuántas veces había estado allí? Y siempre que iba encontraba que la casa tenía algo distinto, no sabía cómo lo hacia su amigo, pero siempre tenía algo que la hacía ver distinta. Se quedo mirando a aquel chico delante de él, realmente se veía tierno con aquella ropa ya que le daba un aire de ser menor a lo que realmente tenía y a la vez lo hacía lucir sexy al dejar marcado algunas partes de su cuerpo, así que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no tirarse sobre el menor

Yuugi: _quieres tomarte algo? _– ofrece cordialmente, pero Atemu frunce el seño

Atemu: _deberías estar acostado, sino vas a recaer _

Yuugi: _si, pero estas de visita y no puedo ser tan descortés como para dejarte aquí… _– Atemu lo empieza a empujar a la habitación de Hitoride – _e-espera_

Atemu: _descuida, ya he venido muchas veces por lo que se adonde están las cosas, así que tú descansa mientras espero a Hito _– lo deja en la pieza y luego cierra la puerta

Yuugi:_ Yami… snif _– se abraza – _por qué seré tan cobarde? _

El timbre de la casa sonó y Atemu fue a ver quién era, se sorprendió mucho a ver a Katsuya en el departamento de su amigo, así como este se sorprendió al ver al ex faraón en una casa de un extraño para él. Jonouchi entro al departamento y fue directamente a la única habitación de esta para ver a su mejor amigo si se encontraba bien, más Atemu simplemente se quedo en el sofá esperando a su amigo

Joey: _oye viejo, qué hace Atemu-san aquí?_

Yuugi: _al parecer vino a ver a Hitoride-san _– suspiro – _el saber que está aquí me dan las ganas de ir a abrazarlo, más recordar que él no me recuerda me hace retroceder en mis pasos_

Joey: _viejo como puede hacer eso? Mira cómo estás por culpa de tu indecisión y más aun… ¿vas a dejar que se te vaya? No es por presionarte ni nada por el estilo, pero no te queda más que hasta el domingo y ya estamos a jueves_

Yuugi: _lo sé… _– se abraza – _sé que tengo que hablar con él… más cada vez que lo intento empiezo a divagar y nunca me doy el impulso de hablarle_

Joey: _Yuu-chan _– lo abraza – _donde quedo aquella confianza que siempre demostraste? Para poder ir a buscarla y dártela otra vez, y así tú puedas ser feliz_

Yuugi: _ojala fuera así de fácil _

Se escucho como la puerta se cerraba y un gran "hola, llego el más hermoso del mundo" con la voz que bien conocían dos de los que estaban en aquella casa. Hitoride entro a ver a su "invitado" y al percatarse que estaba con visita simplemente suspiro, pero la voz de Atemu a su espalda lo hizo saltar, lo cual produjo la risa de los dos estudiantes del lugar

Hitoride: _avisa para la próxima que vendrás a mi casa _– lo mira enfadado

Atemu:_ te lo iba a decir, pero tú saliste corriendo como si te persiguiera el mismísimo diablo _

Hitoride: _no, me perseguía mi "suegrita" _– bromeo – _que? _– miro extrañado a Atemu – _ash está bien, qué demonios quieres? _

Atemu: _c-o-n-v-e-r-s-a-r? _– le deletreo a su amigo y este le pega en la cabeza, más Atemu le da un golpe en las canillas haciendo que Hitoride lo mirara con cara "te voy a matar"

Joey: _este parcito sí que se quiere_

Yuugi:_ y yo que creía que la amistad de Joey y Honda era extraña _– mira extrañado a sus amigo

Hitoride: _bien… Yuu-chan quieres algo de comida preparada? _– este asiente feliz – _bien, vuelvo en un rato más… si vuelvo solo puedes llamar a la policía porque lo más seguro que termine matando a este puercoespín sin cerebro _– lo mira enfadado y Atemu simplemente suspira – _bueno se cuidan_

Yuugi y Joey: _nos vemos!_

Joey: _qué crees que quieran hablar los dos solos? _

Yuugi: _no lo sé, pero me preocupa más el no poder hablar tan fácilmente con mi Yami como lo hacía antes_

Joey: _Yuu-kun tranquilo, para la próxima vez que lo veas simplemente háblale con él corazón_

ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº

Hitoride y Atemu caminaron hasta llegar a un mini mercado, allí compraron algunas cosas para comer y luego caminaron hasta el parque para conversar un rato. Ninguno de los dos hablaba nada, solamente dejaban que el viento los entumiera un poco, mientras que cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, más Hitoride rompió el silencio

Hitoride: _sabes… tú amiguito es muy especial, con razón los dos se llevan tan bien _– mira de reojo a su amigo y sigue hablando – _ya pensaste que vas hacer?_

Atemu: _si… ya no voy a seguir dándole más vuelta al asunto, si él cree que mejor son las cosas así como van, entonces acelerare el paso y terminare con esto de una vez por todas_

Hitoride: _de que mierda hablas? _– pregunta confundido

Atemu: _pues _– apoya sus brazos en sus piernas – _pienso tomarme las pastillas esta noche y mañana ya estaré volviendo al lugar donde realmente pertenezco _– apretó fuertemente sus manos – _no soporto ver como se aleja de mí, pero tampoco puedo soportar el tenerlo cerca_

Hitoride: _sentimientos encontrados? _– Atemu asiente – _no sé qué cosa extraña te hayan dado esta vez, pero piénsalo mucho antes de hacer uso de ella o sino te vas a quedar lamentando para toda tu vida y no creo que esta vez haya retorno_

Atemu: _lo he pensado mucho Ogata-kun _– Hitoride se asombro, Atemu solamente le llamaba por su apellido cuando estaba hablando de algo serio – _¿por qué seguir sufriendo por alguien que aun no decide que es lo que siente? Además que el tenerlo cerca ya me es completamente extraño… prefiero terminar de olvidarlo a seguir con esto _– suspiro – _no sé que vaya a ocurrir después, pero prefiero eso a seguir con esto_

Hitoride: _oye hombre como puedes decir eso? El chico no sabía que sentía por ti, porque estaba tan acostumbrado a que estuvieras cerca que nunca se percato de aquello, más ahora que lo tengo quemando sus neuronas en la casa tú me dices eso? Por favor solamente dale hasta el domingo, aparte de que está enfermo aun y debe recuperarse _– Atemu se para del asiento y le sonríe tristemente

Atemu: _lo lamento, pero ya lo he decidido y nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión _

Atemu se fue dejando a Hitoride con las palabras en la boca, más este al ver como su amigo se iba saco rápidamente su celular y marco un número que tenía en una servilleta, mientras rogaba internamente que ese número fuera real.

ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº

Atemu al llegar a casa tomo unas pastillas que estaban en su velador y las miro con decisión, no sabría qué pasaría y aquello le causaba miedo, más su decisión estaba tomada así que saco dos pastillas de su envoltorio y luego tomo el vaso con agua

Atemu: _bien, creo que el resto te lo dejo en tus manos Ra _– suspiro profundamente antes de echarse aquellas pastillas a la boca

ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº

Yuugi estaba hablando animadamente con Joey cuando siente algo extraño, sabía que aquella sensación simplemente tenía que ser que algo malo le había pasado a su otra mitad, por lo que se levanto de inmediato de la cama y se puso su chaqueta, dejando de paso preocupado a su amigo. Estaba dispuesto a salir cuando la puerta del departamento se abre dejando ver la cara triste de Hitoride, este al ver al chico lo abrazo fraternalmente y le dijo algunas cosas en el oído haciendo que este saliera corriendo.

Joey sin entender nada iba a seguir a su amigo, más Hitoride le negó con la cabeza y lo llevo a sentarse al sillón para explicarle aquella extraña citación. Hitoride se sentó pesadamente en el sillón y luego de unos segundos de silencio, que a Joey le parecieron horas, hablo

Hitoride: _Yuugi va a detener que su amigo cometa una estupidez _

Joey: _explícate_

Hitoride: _Atemu me comento que se iba a tomar unas pastillas que le dieron, más yo curioso llame preguntando a Kibou para saber que eran esas pastillas que le habían dado y ella me respondió "son pastillas para acelerar el proceso del faraón, o sea si se las toma en treinta minutos va a abandonar este mundo e irse al mundo de los espíritus…" fue por eso que deje que Yuugi fuera a verlo_

Joey: _QUE! NO ERA MÁS FÁCIL EL ECHO DE QUE TU LO DETUVIERAS? _– le grito furioso

Hitoride: _y qué hubiera sacado? Igual Atemu se las tomaría, quien tiene que detenerlo es Yuu-kun… solo espero que llegue a tiempo_ – Joey se deja caer sobre el sillón

Joey: _creo que no nos queda de otra… Yuugi llega rápido_

ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº

Yuugi iba corriendo lo más rápido que podía, no le importaba el ir descalzo y que esto produjera que se hiriera los pies, debía impedir que su Yami se fuese del mundo para siempre. Doblo en una esquina cayendo de rodillas al suelo rompiéndoselas y con ello las manos, más no le importo y se levanto de inmediato del suelo para seguir corriendo ya que faltaba poco para llegar a la casa-tienda, ya que podía ver el techo de esta. Cuando por fin llego entro aceleradamente a la casa, resbalando un poco en las escaleras, pero afirmándose del barandal para no caer y al llegar a la habitación abrió la puerta para luego gritar

Yuugi: _YAMI ESPERA! _– corrió hasta donde el mayor al percatarse que este dejaba un vaso con agua vacio sobre la mesa – _no… Yami _– lo abrazo mientras lloraba desesperadamente – _Yami perdóname snif… perdóname Yami por ser tan miedoso snif… yo… yo snif realmente te amo y no quiero que te vayas_ – refregaba su cara en el pecho del mayor, más este no se movía – _tenía miedo, por eso no te había dicho nada snif… snif pero yo no quiero que te vayas… _– se suelta de Atemu y cae de rodillas al suelo, para luego taparse su cara con las manos – _no te vayas Yami… por favor… snif _– empezó a golpear fuertemente el piso con sus manos, haciéndose más heridas – _Yami… onegai… _– de repente siente como unas manos son posadas sobre sus hombros y al levantar la mirada ve que Atemu le sonreía dulcemente – _snif… Yami? _

Atemu: _Yuugi tranquilo _– le da un beso en la frente para luego abrazarlo tiernamente – _yo no me iré a ningún sitio, ya que mi lugar es estar a tu lado para siempre _– Yuugi abraza fuertemente a su Yami escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de este – _shhh tranquilo mi niño, ya paso todo _– se balanceaba un poco para poder calmar el llanto de Yuugi, cuando este por fin se calmo lo separo de sí para poder hablar con él, le limpio las lágrimas que aun caían por su cara y le volvió a besar la frente – _por favor Yuugi sonríe, con aquella sonrosa que tanto me gusta _– Yuugi le sonrió y Atemu le devolvió la sonrisa

Yuugi: _Yami… no entiendo qué pasa _– mira fijamente a su Yami, más este se para y va al baño para regresar después de uno segundos con un botiquín

Atemu: _primero que nada deja curarte aquellas heridas que te hiciste_

Yuugi: _pe_… – Atemu lo silencia con dos dedos y lo guía para que se sentara en la cama, allí empezó a curarle desde los pies – _creí que no había alcanzado a detenerte _– dice después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio

Atemu: _y casi no lo logras _– suspira – _pero alguien llego antes que tu para detenerme _– Yuugi lo mira extrañado y Atemu le sonríe

**Flashback**

Atemu se iba a echar las dos pastillas a la boca cuando siente una presencia extraña en la habitación, dejo las pastillas sobre la mesa y empieza a buscar con la mirada al ser de aquella presencia, cuando por fin lo localizo suspiro al percatarse que era alguien conocido. Tomo de nuevo aquellas pastillas y antes de que pudiera echárselas a la boca le hablan

Kibou: _realmente quieres hacerlo? _– Atemu suspira ya exasperado

Atemu: _es que acaso también me vas a decir que no lo haga? _– mira enfadado a la chica

Kibou: _no vengo a hacerte cambiar de parecer, pero si te vengo a pedir que esperes unos minutos_

Atemu: _adivino… viene el chico hacia acá y quieres que escuche lo que me quiere decir_

Kibou: _solamente escucha lo que tiene que decir, más si lo que dice no es de tu total parecer entonces puedes tomar aquellas pastillas _– señala las píldoras que Atemu tenía en la mano

Atemu: _no deseo saber de él, no quiero saber NADA acerca de ese niño_

Kibou: _tienes miedo? _– Atemu mira confundido a la chica – _tú tienes el mismo miedo que él tiene, a diferencia de él tú elegiste el camino fácil, más él como es un chico vergonzoso y miedoso no ha podido salir de aquel estado, por lo que no ha expresado sus sentimientos abiertamente, pero ¿acaso tú le dijiste alguna vez lo que sentías? _– Atemu mira el piso un poco triste – _nunca le dijiste, simplemente diste por hecho que él lo sabía… solamente te pido que esperes a que él llegue y si no te gusta lo que dices, toma aquellas píldoras_

Atemu: _está bien… lo esperare, pero dudo que cambie de parecer_ – mira por la ventana y ve a Yuugi corriendo hacia el lugar – _Ra dame las fuerzas para soportar esto _– suspira y toma el vaso de encima del escritorio para luego tomar de este – _ya pronto acabara todo esto _– susurra

**Fin del Flashback**

Atemu: _si Kibou-kun no hubiera llegado, lo más seguro es que ahora estaría ya mi alma descansando en el otro mundo_

Kibou: _lo bueno es que se convenció en esperar _– suspira – _espero que nunca más los dos me den este dolor de cabeza _– mira enfadada a la hora pareja – _puede que mi madre haya hecho esto para que Atemu tuviese el valor para hablarle a su hikari, más nunca creyó que iría mal todo y me dejo con la carga a mi _– mueve su cabeza y hace que suenen los huesos de su cuello – _miren como me dejaron los dos, estoy súper estresada! _– coloca una cara de llanto cómica – _espero que Hitoride-kun este desocupado para que me haga un masaje_

Atemu: _Hito-kun? _– levanta una ceja y Kibou se pone un poco roja

Kibou: _qué? Yo soy una chica que hace las cosas como la gente común… no como ustedes dos _– cierra un ojo y saca la lengua – _bueno nos vemos… ap y vayan a verme a mi negocio _– se despide de los chicos y se va

Yuugi: _es un poco extraña Kibou-san_

Atemu: _ni lo digas _– suspira – _bueno dime como están tus heridas? _– pregunta preocupado por su ahora koibito

Yuugi: _ahora me duelen… hasta hace poco no me dolían _– sonríe nervioso y Atemu le da un beso en la frente – _aun me duele _

Atemu miro a su hikari y le sonrío para luego acercarse lentamente a la cara de este, sintiendo la respiración agitada y lentamente cerro sus ojos mientras la distancia entre los dos se iba acortando hasta que sus labios por fin se tocaron en un suave y tierno beso. Se separaron por la falta de oxigeno dejando sus frentes apoyadas una en la otra, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Yuugi paso sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Atemu para acercar su rostro al de él y así volverse a besar, ahora el beso era un poco más salvaje y las manos del mayor recorrían el cuerpo de su pequeña luz, pero un quejido de parte de este lo hizo separarse

Atemu:_ te encuentras bien Yuugi? _

Yuugi: _si, descuida… solamente me pasaste a tocar una herida _– le sonríe dulcemente y Atemu le besa la mejilla

Atemu: _será mejor que durmamos, mañana es viernes y tienes que ir a clases_

Yuugi: _pero yo no quiero… quiero seguir así contigo _– hace un puchero

Atemu: _descuida pequeño, mira que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para demostrarnos cuanto nos amamos de ahora en adelante, porque yo no pienso dejarte ir nunca ya que te amo demasiado mou hitori no ore _– lo besa otra vez en los labios

Al día siguiente Yuugi y Atemu fueron regañados por Hitoride y Jonouchi ya que nunca les dijeron que no había pasado nada malo, solamente se enteraron porque Kibou fue a visitarlos y le conto lo ocurrido. Chanti se tuvo que disculpar con el abuelo de Yuugi por no haberlo incluido en su plan, más cuando se enteraron los dos de que Kibou había solucionado todo la quisieron matar.

Yuugi y Atemu por fin habían declarado su amor y a pesar de que mucha gente no aceptaba que dos hombres estuvieran juntos a ellos no les importaba, más aun se demostraban su amor con besos y caricias en sectores públicos sin importarles que gente le pasara casi gritando al lado de ellos que era asqueroso aquello. Atemu perdono a Yuugi por aquel dolor que le había causado ya que mayor parte de aquello había sido por su culpa e igual tenía las mismas dudas que su koibito.

Sus deseos eran estar juntos sin importarles nada y ahora lo estaban cumpliendo hasta el fin de sus días, felices de estar el uno para el otro y también felices porque sus amigos les dan su apoyo.

The End

Fin feo… pero ya se me había colapsado el cerebro… espero que les haya gustado la historia y aunque fue un poco obvio lo que paso con Atemu, espero haberles sacado alguna lagrimita por las caídas que sufrió Yuugi antes de llegar a donde estaba su amado XD Bueno nos vemos en otro fic Ja Ne! n_n


End file.
